Saving Grace
by StorySpinner22
Summary: Siobhan faked her death, set her sister up to die and the truth of Bridget's true identity has come out. Bridget fights to hang onto her sobriety while dealing with the aftermath of losing the family she has come to love and searching for the twin sister who tried to kill her. With her world in tatters Bridget will battle for herself and those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter One**

_**Bridget's POV: **_

Bridget stood and looked up at Andrew Martin's Hampton House. The man she loved. The man she lied to. The man who hated her.

She sighed.

Andrew and Juliet were in there somewhere. Dread of seeing them again froze her steps. She loved them both so much and she had hurt them so badly. The thought of facing them again filled her with sadness and longing. She never thought she would love anyone and for a long time she was convinced she didn't deserve to, which was why her feelings for Andrew came as such a shock.

She fell completely head over heels in love with him. Those months together were the happiest Bridget had ever known. Only it had all been a lie. Andrew was her twin sister, Siobhan's husband. Juliet was Siobhan's step-daughter. Bridget was an ex-drug-addict-stripper who witnessed a murder by Bodaway Macawi and fled protective custody.

When Siobhan committed suicide, or so Bridge thought, Bridget slipped into her life to hide from Bodaway who was trying to kill her so she wouldn't testify against him. It was supposed to be a temporary means to an end, giving her asylum until she could figure out her next move. Only it didn't turn out that way. Instead she slipped into a world full of intrigue, affairs and murder. Someone was trying to kill Siobhan. Her asylum became a mission to figure out who was trying to hurt her sister all while attempting to stay alive.

Playing Andrew's wife and Juliet's step-mom was the only way she could do it. Falling for Andrew wasn't in the plan but when she realized she loved him she couldn't leave. For once she wasn't depending on anyone, they were depending on her. It was a heady feeling for an eternal screw up like her, one she didn't want to give up. She treasured being dependable for those she loved even though she knew it couldn't possibly last. That's the thing about a web of lies. Eventually you got tangled up and couldn't get free.

With hindsight being 20/20 she knew she should have been honest with him from the beginning only she had let him believe the lie of her identity and she fell further in love with him and gave her heart to Juliet as well, a girl who reminded her of herself trying to escape the pain of life with drugs and alcohol. Bridget did her best to help Juliet out of that trap and in the process gained a daughter in her heart. Juliet seemed to not only come around to their marriage but she came to love Bridget who posed as Siobhan.

When the truth of her true identity was revealed the night before the vow renewal both Andrew and Juliet were understandably furious and brutally hurt. The thought of facing them after her betrayal sent a shock of loathing through Bridget. Stunned, she turned to walk back to the car and instead walked right into Solomon, Siobhan's driver who over time became Bridget's friend and confidante.

"Whoa, where exactly do you think you're going?" His gentle dark eyes smiled. "The house is that way." He gestured behind her.

"I can't do it, Solomon. I just can't." Bridget cringed at the defeat in her voice.

"Yes, Bridget, you can. You have to." He said kindly.

"Why?" She shuddered and looked toward the beach. "He hates me. I could just send him the DVD." She closed her eyes and wished that was the answer.

"No," he shook his head, "he needs to hear it from you and you need to do this. It's as much for you as for him? You deserve to not only confront your mistakes but to learn from them. You are one of the bravest women I've ever met, you can do this."

"No, I can't."

Solomon raised a brow.

Bridget smiled ruefully.

"All right, I'm a chicken. I just can't forget their faces when I told them I wasn't Siobhan. They were so completely betrayed." She shook her head. "How can I expect him to listen?"

"All you can do is ask for a chance. He may slam the door in your face and call the cops or he might let you explain. The truth is you can't control how he will react but you can control how your respond. Remember this is as much for you as it is for him."

Bridget looked out toward the ocean. The waves beat and crashed against the shore before receding, only to return and do it again. They reminded her of her own desires to move forward one moment and retreat and hide the next. Only she couldn't be a coward. She couldn't flee this. If she did she would end up using again, not caring from one moment to the next what happened to her and thinking she deserved the dregs of life she got. She couldn't go back to that.

Resolved she straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin. She wouldn't draw back she would move forward. No matter how daunting that seemed to be.

"All right," her hands shook as she gave him a hug, "wish me luck."

"I don't believe in luck so I'll wish you strength." Solomon squeezed her tight before giving her a gentle push in the direction of the house.

"Thanks." She glanced at the beach then back to Solomon. "I'm going to need it.

Turning she started up the walkway her sandaled feet slapped lightly against the pavers while her pale green flowing dress flirted with her ankles. Fear tried to slow her steps but sheer stubbornness drew her forward. She would show Andrew the DVD and she would leave. That was all.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew watched Siobhan, no, Bridget, Bridget Kelly the stripper-whore-druggie-pretender as she hugged Solomon in his front yard. Jealousy ate at him and he hated it. He had done little else but think of the scheming liar since they fled the city for the Hampton's and a part of him was thrilled to see the face he saw nightly in his dreams but the bigger part was suspicious. Why was she here and why was she hugging her driver? He was probably her lover whom she slept with while sleeping with Andrew, pretending to be his wife, pretending to be a mother to Juliet, pretending to love them. Yes, she was probably screwing him like she screwed them.

Even as he thought the cruel words they didn't ring true. For the life of him he couldn't correlate the woman he knew as the infamous Bridget Kelly with the woman whom he fell in love with while she posed as his wife.

His insides churned with confusion. A part of him rejected her lies but another deeper part wanted to embrace the mirage of the woman he thought he knew better than himself. The woman who he lived with, who he worked so hard to please and the woman he gave his whole heart to in more ways than he ever did with Siobhan or his ex-wife Catherine. He had trusted Bridget and believed without a shadow of a doubt that she was his soul mate, a concept he didn't believe in as his marriage to Siobhan had become a living hell, he only started believing in it when Bridget posing as Siobhan came back from the Hampton's, different yet the same. He had convinced himself that Siobhan had changed back into the woman he fell in love with during the early years of their courtship only it wasn't true. She was an all together new woman and he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Instead he believed that Siobhan had come back to him.

So, that woman soon became the center of his universe. She had suddenly become the loving supportive wife and mother that he imagined when they first married. Only it wasn't Siobhan, it was Bridget and the pain of her betrayal hurt all the more. His heart bled with the loss. What had been his reason for being was a lie. A lie he fell for hook, line and sinker.

He shook himself free of his wonderings and mustered the anger he had been harboring since fleeing the city and retreating to the Hampton house.

The bell rang and he waited. Only once he was certain his anger, a shield against his desire, was fully in place did he move to the front door. He opened it on the second ring.

"Hi." She said uncertainly.

His heart stuttered. Her beautiful face shined and the green eyes that haunted him sparkled. Her beauty cut a swath through the armor around his heart but still it held. He wouldn't let her pretty face lower his defense. Safeguarding his heart was his only concern.

"What do you want?" His English accent cut straight to the bone.

"I was hoping for a moment of your time. I have something that I need to show you." She held up a DVD.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I can't explain it. I think it is better that I show you."

"I don't want to see anything you have to show me. I have no need to swallow anymore of your lies. I've had my fill."

Scarlet fluid filled her cheeks and for a split second Andrew wanted to step forward and comfort her but ruthlessly he squelched the knee jerk reaction to her discomfort.

She lifted her chin with a spark of defiance.

"This isn't lies. It's proof that Siobhan isn't dead."

It was the last thing he expected her to say. Outrage filled him.

"I may not have been Siobhan's biggest fan but I'm disgusted that you would use her death to try and insinuate yourself in our lives once again.

"That isn't what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to show you the truth. Look, I will show you this and then I will leave and you will never have to see me again." She closed her eyes and he noticed the shadows that darkened the skin beneath them. The traitorous part of him wanted to take away her worry so she could sleep.

He stomped it out.

"Fine." He held the door open so she could enter. "You have five minutes."

She walked past him, stopped and waited.

"I believe you remember where the DVD player is." He said caustically.

"I was trying to be polite." She replied exasperated.

"Why stand on formality now, it isn't like we haven't been as close as two people can be." He said with disgust.

She nodded curtly and started toward the living room.

Stark white couches stood sleekly in the large space. The brick wall, encasing the fire place, bled down and covered the entryway. The far wall held floor to ceiling windows that gave an unobstructed view of the beach while the scent of the ocean filled the room. Turning from the spectacular view she turned to the entertainment console. The flat screen came to life with the manufacturers name as she inserted the DVD in the player but she didn't hit play as he expected. Instead she turned to him.

She hesitated before finally speaking. Earnest eyes begged him while her words seduced.

"I want you to know that what happened between us was real, at least it was for me. I used Siobhan's identity to hide from the men hunting me, I used you and Juliet to do it and for that I will feel eternally sorry. However, the feelings I developed for you and Juliet were real. I loved you both and it ripped me apart when I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorrier than you will ever know."

Refusing to show any reaction to her speech he raised his hand and looked at his watch.

"You have three minutes left."

She nodded, swallowed hard, her eyes glistening and turned back to the DVD player. He clenched his fist in his pocket and tried forget her words. He wouldn't let her see their effect on him or give her anymore ammunition to hurt him. He sat stoically on the couch and waited.

She pushed play, the screen blipped and then he saw an image of her standing next to a car talking to a man. The time stamp said it was taken on September 9, 2011 at 4:17 p.m.

"So?" He said unimpressed.

"This was three hours after Siobhan died."

"This proves nothing. All, I see is you talking to some man."

"That man is Charlie Young, a.k.a. John Delario."

Stunned, Andrew looked closer and it was indeed the dead kidnapping blackmailer. What the hell?

"This doesn't prove that it was Siobhan. Maybe you knew him." His voice held little conviction. As much as he hated her he really didn't want to believe she was capable of cavorting with a man like Charlie Young or John Delario, whatever the scumbag's name was. The thought that she may have had something to do with Gemma's kidnapping wrenched his heart.

"That is Siobhan and here is the proof." She pulled a tape recorder from the back pocket of her jeans. "After I saw the tape I went to see Henry since he was sleeping with Siobhan I figured he might know something," she grimaced, "and he did. Not knowing what I would find out, I taped our conversation.

Andrew watched as she pushed play and on the tape he heard a door open and then Henry speak.

"_Oh, Siobhan, what? It's 3:00 a.m."_

"_It's Bridget. But you know that already, don't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_WHERE is she?"_

"_I don't…I don't know. I kicked her out earlier. It's over between me and Siobhan."_

"_She was here? In New York?" Bridget paused. "That's who Bodaway attacked in the apartment."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Why did she lie to me? Why did she want me to think that she killed herself?"_

Bridget stopped the recording.

"Do you believe me know." She asked.

Andrew stared at the evidence in her hand shocked, suspicious and relieved. It could have been an earlier recording implicating Bridget knew John Delario but he knew that she had killed Bodaway Macawi in the New York apartment a week ago. When the police informed him that his 'wife' had killed Macawi in self defense he had to stop himself from running back to the city to make sure she was okay. He had to remind himself that she wasn't his wife, she was an imposter and his wife was dead. He should have told the police that very thing but he didn't. Not entirely sure why he kept it to himself he pushed it aside and did his best to forget it. He would have to deal with it eventually but not now, not while the pain was so fresh.

"Why?" He demanded. "What excuse does Henry give for Siob's actions?"

Bridget said nothing.

"What is on the rest of that tape?" Andrew demanded. "No more omissions, no more lies. I want the truth and I want it now." He slapped his hand on the glass coffee table and the glass trembled under his rage.

Without a word, Bridget lifted the recorder and once again hit play. Henry's voice filled the room while dread filled Andrew's heart.

"_Because she knew that someone was trying to kill her," Henry paused, "and she wanted you to take her place," he paused again, "for what you did to Sean."_

"_Siobhan wanted me dead?"_

**Second chapter coming soon…be sure to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Two**

Bridget stopped the tape and tears filled her eyes.

"She set you up to die in her place?" Andrew whispered horrified.

His wife was alive and as cold blooded as ever, it seemed. The rage he felt for Bridget split down the middle and half asserted itself to Siobhan.

Bridget nodded.

"She wanted me dead. She orchestrated everything so I would take her place. I haven't figured it all out but she wanted me to put on her ring and pretend to be your wife." Slowly she reached into the oversized pocket of her sundress. She held her closed fist out to him.

"Speaking of.." she trailed off as she reached for his hand, "These belong to you."

She opened her fist and the wedding ring and band fell into his open palm. The diamonds sparkled with an internal fire that used to symbolize his love for her and still did though he tried to stomp it out.

Tears streamed down her face and vivid pain radiated from her eyes. Andrew winced. The entire situation was surreal. His wife was alive and hated her own twin so much that she set her up to die. It was unreal. Why would Siobhan do that to Bridget? Why would she do that to any of them? He knew their marriage was in a bad place but to fake a suicide and who knows what else, it was insane. Why? Suddenly a name from the recording popped into his head and he spoke harshly.

"Who is Sean?"

Tears seeped unchecked from Bridget's tightly shut eyes. His gut told him they were not a tool she was using to garner compassion from him, they were very real. The confusion and pain on Bridget's face made Andrew's heart ache and he felt his anger abate. Almost against his will his voice softened

"Who is Sean?" He asked again, gently.

Bridget took a shuddering breath before speaking.

"Sean was Siobhan's son."

Andrew blinked in shock.

"Siobhan had a son?"

"Yes," she wiped her eyes, "he was the light of her life."

A memory from his wedding night to Siobhan leapt into his mind. He held her in his arms and asked her about the boy in the picture he found in her jewelry case. He had found the photo while searching for a ring to use as a model to buy her engagement ring. She had not wanted to talk about it and he never brought it up again.

"What happened to him?"

Bridget stepped away and walked to the windows. She gazed out over the ocean and spoke hauntingly.

"Sean's biological father, Dylan, broke up with Siobhan when he found out she was pregnant but later he wanted to see his son only she wouldn't let him. Siob worked a lot of nights and so I was with Sean a lot, more than her even. So it wasn't a big surprise that he approached me. He begged me to let him take Sean to the county fair. I said no, but I thought he deserved a second chance because he was Sean's dad so I agreed after he told me I was welcome to come along. He promised we would be back before Siobhan got home from work. That night a storm hit and when the rain started we had to cut the evening short. On our way back from the fair he asked if I would testify on his behalf when he petitioned the court for partial custody of Sean and that is the last thing I remember. I woke up hours later and found out that the man who hit us fell asleep at the wheel," she stopped as a sob closed her throat, "Sean died."

He had to strain to hear the last of her sentence.

"I killed him."

Bridget turned back to face him while hugging her middle as if she was trying to keep herself from literally falling apart.

The grief in her gaze punched him right in the gut and stole his breath. He tried to steel himself against it only he couldn't. Unable to help himself he walked toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"It was an accident." He said gruffly.

"It doesn't matter. He died because of me." She stepped out of his embrace and took a deep breath. "I've forgiven Dylan hoping that forgiveness would lend itself to me but it didn't. It's my fault. I don't blame Siobhan for wanting me dead. I wanted to die. I should have died and he should have lived. If there was in fairness in the world I would be in the ground and you would be Sean's step-dad. He deserved to have a father like you. He was a wonderful little boy. It should have been me."

Her words tore at him. Underneath all of the anger he felt for Bridget's deceit, his entire being rebelled at the thought of her death. Even though he didn't trust her, maybe never would, he felt physically ill at the thought of her dying.

"Don't say that." He said harshly.

"Why?"

"Just don't. It was an accident, no one's fault. The end."

"Yes," she smiled with no humor, "yes, it was the end. It was the end of everything that meant anything to me."

It suddenly dawned on him that Siobhan never would have allowed someone with a drug problem to care for her son.

"Is that when you started doing drugs?"

Bridget shrugged.

"I was a party girl who stayed till last call before Sean was born, made some dumb choices but it never consumed me. After the accident I felt alone, so alone." She took a deep breath. "I think a part of me wanted to die but I was too much of a coward to end it myself. I just wanted to forget and so I did, for brief stretches, I forgot and I could breathe but soon it took more and more to forget and I did whatever I needed to get the next high. I did anything to numb the pain. I…I…I…" Her voice faded away.

Andrew didn't want to think about the things she did.

"I became a stranger to myself. I didn't recognize or like the person I became. After I watched Bodaway murder Shaylene I realized that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live so I ran. Of course I didn't get far before Agent Machado caught up with me. He is the one who convinced me to testify and get clean. It worked. Through N.A I found the woman I wanted to be. Working the N.A. steps was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and in doing it I found that I could be proud of myself again. Only the night before I was to testify the man who was supposed to be protecting me told me I wasn't safe, that Bodaway had some of the FBI in his pocket and that I needed to leave. He put his gun in my bag and I ran to Siobhan. The next day she killed herself. I didn't know what to do. I only knew I didn't want to die and it was only a matter of time before they caught up with me, so I slipped into Siobhan's life. I felt like it was my only option." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I turned your life upside down. I know you can't believe it but that was never my intention. I only wanted to live," she paused, "and later I needed to be there for you and Juliet. I wanted to be the woman you deserved. It's stupid to think that I could have been that for you but I desperately wanted to be."

Desire to believe her words filled his heart and though he may have softened to give her sympathy during her pain he wasn't willing to open himself to her, so he shut the desire down. He could believe that she never wanted to hurt them but the fact remained their world was shattered and their hearts broken because of her.

"So, Siobhan is alive?" Andrew said.

Bridget nodded.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Henry kicked her out and swore he had no idea."

Andrew shuddered. What a giant mess. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the immensity of the chaos that was his relationship with his wife and her twin sister. It was too much.

"I don't care." He closed his eyes and held his hands palms out. "Truly, I don't care. Siobhan can rot and I want nothing to do with you. This will all have to be handled eventually but not right now."

Bridget nodded sadly.

"I understand and I don't blame you but there is something else you need to know and I'm afraid it will make you change your mind."

"There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I want absolutely nothing to do with Siobhan or you."

She closed her eyes at his words before holding the tape recorder aloft and pressing the button. Sorrowfully she watched him as Henry and her recorded voices filled the large room.

"_Yes. Siobhan wanted you dead." Henry said._

"_I have…I have to go." Bridget's voice trembled._

"_There is something else you need to know. Siobhan gave birth to twin girls a few weeks ago and they aren't mine."_

"_What?"_

"_I thought you should know since you're in love with Andrew. I saw your face the night he was shot and the doctor came out to tell you he was going to be okay. I could see the love in your eyes. So, I thought you should know that the babies weren't mine. I had a paternity test done and I'm definitely not their father and though your sister is devious and was unfaithful to her husband, I don't think she was sleeping around. There is a very real possibility that the girls are Andrew's."_

_A long pause filled the recording._

"_I have to go." Bridget whispered as the sound of her heels echoed in the entry hall._

Bridget stopped the recorder and stood quietly, waiting.

The blood drained from Andrew's face as he fell back against the couch. Twins? He was the possible father of twin girls? He couldn't wrap his head around the news. He remembered when Bridget, posing as Siobhan, let it slip that she was pregnant, he hadn't been happy about the complication in their already un-happy marriage. Though once things between them seemed to improve he realized the baby was a blessing and the baby had meant everything to him. When the doctor said they lost the baby his heart broke and now he finds out that not only was the baby alive but there were two and they might not even be his.

"I know you want nothing to do with her or I and I will respect that. I came here because I thought you should know that Siobhan was alive and that you might be the father of twin girls. I'm going to go now and try to find my sister. I will let you know through your attorney if I can track her down."

She turned and walked out but paused on the brick step that led out of the living room. Turning back to Andrew she spoke.

"I'm still wanted by the FBI and police so I'm going to continue my charade as Siobhan until I can locate her. Once that is done and I get the answers I think we both need, I will turn myself in and become Bridget again. Until then I hope you can keep my identity a secret but if you can't then I'll understand. You don't owe me anything but if you could call me and let me know before calling the authorities I would appreciate it. I promise I won't run." She smiled ruefully. "I'm done running. I would just like a heads up."

Her voice continued as she stared at the bricks. "Thank you for giving me the time to show you and explain." She paused and turned her haunted green eyes to his. "I will always cherish the time I had with you. Thank you for that. I'm sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be." She smiled sadly and made her way out of the house.

The front door clicked shut quietly and Andrew sat stunned. He couldn't move and was incapable of speech. His mind spun wildly. Siobhan was alive. He might have twin daughters. Bridget was going to find them. Siobhan was alive, twin daughters, Bridget, the words filled his mind, his heart and his being. His heart shouted at him to get up and stop Bridget. He needed more information but his mind was frozen in shock. The only coherent thought he could form made his head hurt and his heart bleed.

_What in bloody hell was he going to do now?_

"Dad?"

He jumped at the sound of Juliet's voice. He looked at her but couldn't find words.

"Was that Siobh…uh…Bridget I just saw leave?"

Andrew nodded.

"What did she want?" Andrew expected her to be filled with resentment but her voice only held curiosity.

Once upon a time he would have come up with an excuse for Bridget's visit but he was so sick of lies and he couldn't stomach telling one to his daughter.

"She came to tell me that Siobhan was alive."

"What?!" Juliet's eyes narrowed. "That bitch is alive. I thought she killed herself?"

"Apparently, she set it up for Bridget to take her place because she knew that someone was trying to kill her."

"Wait a minute, so she set it up so her sister would die in her place?"

Andrew nodded. It was insane.

"Wow, I didn't think my opinion of Siobhan could slip any further. I was wrong. Poor Bridget."

Andrew's head whipped around.

"Poor Bridget? Did you forget that she spent months lying to us, pretending to be someone she wasn't? How can you feel sorry for her?"

Chagrinned, Juliet bowed her head but not for long. Determined eyes met his.

"Yeah, it sucks that she lied and I was seriously pissed at her but the more I think about it the more I believe that she was more honest then we gave her credit for."

"What do you mean? She lied about the very essence of herself."

"No, she lied about her name and some other crazy details, like pretending to be her pregnant twin," Juliet said wryly, "which is completely messed up but then again so is what I did."

"What you did?"

"Mr. Carpenter." Juliet said miserably.

Andrew nodded slowly. He didn't like thinking about that time. It was one of the hardest times in their lives. Juliet said her teacher Mr. Carpenter raped her when he didn't. It turned out that they, along with a girl from Juliet's school, Tessa, and Juliet's mother, Catherine, planned it to get ten million dollars out of Andrew as revenge for taking away Juliet's trust fund. It was Bridget who got Juliet to tell him the truth.

"It's not like we all haven't done crazy things to be ashamed of." She smiled sadly. "Well, except maybe you, daddy."

Andrew knew that was far from true. He ran a Ponzi scheme for heaven's sake. Granted he hadn't set out to do it but he fell into it. He was no angel.

"All I know is she never lied in the way she behaved. From the first she was different, she actually cared. I admit, I didn't trust her new behavior, I thought she had an ulterior motive but I couldn't see anything bogus about it and believe me I tried." She sat next to her dad and spoke earnestly. "Even when mom tried to kill her she shielded us, begging mom to take her. Remember, she said it was the only way she could be sure that we would be safe. She was kind and put us before everything. I never felt that from Siobhan, not once. Siobhan made me feel like the unwanted daughter who she couldn't wait to send to boarding school. If I ran away to the Hamptons when Siobhan was around she wouldn't have cared. Bridget, on the other hand, figured it out and came to get me and convinced me to talk to you about the mess with mom. Siobhan would have used that to her own advantage. Bridget didn't."

"She still lied, Juliet."

She nodded.

"I was so angry after she told me who she really was. I thought she ruined everything. We were finally a family and it wasn't real. I called her sick, sicker than mom even. I'm still pissed that she lied but the more I think about it the more I understand why she did it. She was all alone, scared and she didn't want to die. I get that."

Andrew didn't know what to say.

"And think about the mess Siobhan left her to clean up. She slept with Mr. Butler, her best friend's husband, she was an awful wife and step-mom and if that wasn't enough she let Bridget take her place while someone tried to kill her. I'm not saying taking over Siobhan's life was right and I'm not saying she shouldn't have to earn our trust but I get why she did it. Besides," she paused, "I miss her. I miss our family. We were better with her." She said sadly.

Andrew didn't know what to say and tried to ignore what was in his heart.

Juliet's phone rang.

"Hello?" Andrew could hear hysterics coming from the phone. "Holland, calm down. What happened? Hold on a sec." She looked at him. "Sorry, dad, I've got to take this. Holland's going through some stuff. We'll talk more later, okay?"

He nodded and smiled gently as his daughter left the room while consoling her friend.

Andrew was completely bowled over. Juliet, usually an unforgiving sort, was willing to give Bridget a second chance and thought he should do the same. It was amazing and only made Andrew want to be more cautious where Bridget was concerned. He didn't want his daughter opening her heart further only to have it ripped apart again.

That also meant he needed to keep the possibility that she had twin half sisters to himself. He assured himself that it wasn't a lie of omission because he had no way of knowing if the girls were indeed his. There was no reason to put Juliet through that uncertainty until he knew for sure. Once he found the truth of their paternity he would tell her. Until then he would shield her from anymore disappointment and pain.

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far…next chapter soon! Please be sure to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Three**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget got into the passenger side of the town car. Once she was settled Solomon put the car in gear and drove.

Bridget fiddled with her empty ring finger as she watched the house fade away in the distance, a tear trickled down her cheek. It hurt as much as she thought it would, maybe more. Andrew's kindness was unexpected and in that moment, with his arms around her, she wanted time to stop. It made her yearn for more. The wrath she felt upon entering the house melded so smoothly into empathy that it seemed the most natural thing in the world to cry in the arms of the man who hated her. For those brief moments she allowed herself to hope that maybe he could forgive her and maybe they could be more. It only took a handful of words to shatter and dash her hope into a million tiny pieces.

"_There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I want absolutely nothing to do with Siobhan or you."_

Those words cut like knives over and over until her heart bled itself dry. The house grew smaller and Bridget let any hope she had diminish with the house.

Calmly, she dried her tears.

Finding Siobhan would become her mission. Making her sister face the consequences of her actions would be the last thing she did before she gave herself up to the cops and faced her own consequences.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Days later Bridget's visit still haunted him, the pain in her eyes, the determination in her speech, the love, the confusion, the revelations, all of it. The uncertainty was killing him.

Tired from lack of sleep and restless dreams, he scrubbed his hands against his eyes. Through their gritty vision he watched the waves crash and rage against the shore. The day was overcast and dreary. It completely matched his mood. Indecision was not kind. He needed answers. In his mind the only thing left to do was hunt the answers down and that meant searching for his wife, if for no other reason than to divorce her.

Full of resolve he dropped his hands and strode to Juliet's room. The door was partially open and she was lying on the bed listening to her iPod. A tear slipped from beneath her closed lids and Andrew's heart ached.

Gently he sat on the side of her bed and put his hand on hers. Startled, her eyes popped open. Embarrassed she sat up wiping her cheeks dry.

"Hi, daddy. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay. Are you all right, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Sad song." She said though he didn't believe her.

"What's up, daddy?"

"I was just coming in to tell you to pack. We are heading back to the city."

Excitement leapt into her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to Bridget?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm going to find Siobhan."

"Siobhan? Why? We don't need her." Panicked, she knelt on the bed and grabbed his hand. "Please, daddy, don't bring her back. I know you're mad at Bridget but please," her eyes filled with tears, "don't bring that woman back into our lives. I couldn't bear to go back to the way we were. Please."

"Oh, Juliet. Don't cry." He wiped her tears away with a sad smile. "I don't want to locate Siobhan to take her back. I want to find her so we can untangle the web of lies she has so intricately weaved and remove her from our lives, for good. I'm going to divorce her."

Juliet sat back on her heels.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled brilliantly. "Now, that makes my day!" Suddenly her smile turned sly. "You know, dad, you should really get a hold of Bridget. After all she is Siobhan's sister. She would be able to help you track down the traitorous bitch."

"Language, Juliet." He said warningly.

"Daddy, come on, it's true. She is."

He couldn't argue with that. She really was.

"So, are you going to ask Bridget for help?"

Andrew sighed.

"Yes, I'm going to ask Bridget for help." He paused. "I'm going to need your help, too."

"Sure, daddy, anything."

He hoped his daughter meant it.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget sat back against the worn headboard in the shabby and cheap hotel room. She looked around and was amazed how 7 months of living on the upper east side could change her. A year ago she wouldn't have batted an eyelash at her surroundings. She cringed. Now was a different story.

The 70's décor screamed for a re-model with pea green carpet and horribly outdated wallpaper in yellow and cream. Calling the light fixtures "retro" would have been an insult to the word itself. She stared at the flowered comforter that sat in the corner of the room. She had thrown it there the day she checked in. It looked like it had been in the room since the hotel opened and she shuddered to think of what stains lay hidden in the overly decorated bedding. The stale room itself held an underlying hint of body odor and who knows what else.

She stared at her sock covered feet. There wasn't enough money in the world to convince her to walk around this room barefoot. Sighing she wiggled her toes and tried not to fret over her lack of progress in finding her sister.

She hadn't come any closer to locating Siobhan and she was at a dead end. She needed to talk to Henry and find out exactly what alias Siobhan was using but he changed his number and left the city. She had no idea where to start looking for him.

Unfortunately, Solomon had gone back to work driving, as she could no longer pay him, so he was only able to help her on his time off and there hadn't been a lot of that so she was doing a lot of the leg work herself and it was very slow going. She was so thankful for Solomon. He counted her as a friend and because of that he was willing to help her without being paid. He was an amazing ally. It was too bad she didn't have more like him, though maybe that was a good thing. It was dangerous to be her friend. Just look at Malcolm. He helped her through it all and now he was gone, maybe murdered because of her. Missing him made her heart ache.

Malcolm wouldn't want her to dwell on things she couldn't change. He would want her to move forward. So she would. She would find her sister so she could answer for all the pain she has caused. Only Bridget was stuck. She really wanted to hire a private investigator but she couldn't afford it.

Solomon suggested she try to think like her sister. So, since discovering her sister was alive she's been trying to think like Siobhan but getting inside her sister's head wasn't as easy as it used to be. When they were little they knew exactly what the other was thinking, which came in handy when they wanted to pretend to be the other. No one ever suspected when they switched as it came so effortlessly to both of them but now she couldn't seem to do it. Her sister wasn't her sister anymore. She was a stranger.

Siobhan's actions over the last year left Bridget feeling more lost and alone than ever. This woman she played as Siobhan was not the girl Bridget used to know. It felt like she was losing her sister all over again.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Absently she wiped it away. She hadn't cried this much since she woke in the hospital and found out Sean had died. Tucking her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around her shins and pulled tight. She stared at the N.A. chip Malcolm had brought her. It sat under the light of the lamp like a life preserver and she tried to hold on to it. Moments like this were the most difficult. The pain, confusion and mistakes she had made over the last few years triggered a desire to forget and it would be so easy to lose herself in drugs and alcohol but she fought back the desire.

"Mistakes aren't tragedies, but, please higher power, help me learn from them." She whispered into the dimly lit room. The mantra helped pull her focus from drowning her sorrows or snorting her pain.

Grabbing the remote she turned on the TV and aimlessly flipped through the channels. Over and over she went through the 10 available to her and as usual there was nothing on. Frustrated she shut it off just as a knock sounded on the door.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table it showed it was 3:00 p.m. and Solomon wasn't getting off until 5:00 p.m. He must have gotten done early.

Relieved to not be alone with her dire thoughts she jumped off the bed and pulled the door open.

"Solomon, thank go…" Shocked her mouth fell open. It wasn't Solomon.

"Hello, Bridget."

Andrew stood with the afternoon light holding him in a halo. A black town car sat in front of the hotel its shiny surface and tinted windows a far cry from the much older vehicles parked near it. She searched his eyes for answers to his presence but their enigmatic depths were silent as usual.

"Andrew." Bridget said. "What are you doing here?"

"My lawyers said you could be found at this," he searched for the proper word.

"Dump?" Bridget supplied.

A smile twitched his lips.

"I was going to say establishment but I think your word is a bit more succinct."

Bridget shrugged.

"It is what it is. Would you like to come in?"

Andrew looked past her and grimaced.

Bridget sighed.

"Come on." She gestured him forward.

After shutting the door Bridget waved him to sit in one of two wooden chairs that surrounded a small circular table.

The chairs creaked and groaned after they sat. Andrew seemed to wait for his to hold the weight of his body before he spoke.

"I'm here to ask for your help."

Bridget said nothing. She couldn't find words especially since his were the last ones she ever thought she would ever hear from him.

"I want to track down Siobhan. I've thought about hiring a private investigator but I'd like this entire business to be known by as few people as possible. If the press were to find out it would be, not only a huge inconvenience, but it would be detrimental for Juliet. She has had a terrible year and I want to shelter her from anymore storms."

"Of course, I agree. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

His eyes flickered and Bridget sighed.

"I know my promise doesn't mean much to you but I do. I promise not to tell anyone who doesn't already know. This may be hard for you to believe but I love Juliet and I only want what is best for her and a full court press from the media is definitely not it."

Andrew nodded slowly.

"I believe you."

Relief flooded her system.

"That being said I'd like to ask you one more favor."

"Okay." She said slowly.

"I'd like you to move back to the apartment. You will stay in the guest bedroom and keep impersonating Siobhan. To the outside world I want it to seem like nothing is amiss. We will have reconciled and to our friends we will be seeking counseling to try and make our marriage work. This way we can work on finding your sister together and you can go through the apartment with a fine tooth comb looking for clues. She may have left something behind whether in the apartment or the loft. If we need to we can head to the Hampton's to look there but I'd like to exhaust the potential hiding places here first."

Bridget stared at Andrew. He wanted her to move back in? After everything she put him through. The hope she thought she let go sprang to life before she could stop it_. Knock it off, Bridget. He only wants to find Siobhan. He has absolutely no interest in you like that._ That didn't stop her traitorous heart from hoping.

"What do you say?"

"I can't."

Perplexed he frowned.

"Why not?"

"I won't do that to Juliet. She hates me and she has every right to. I refuse to live there and make her uncomfortable. She deserves to have a safe haven to call home and living with me won't give her that." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I'll still help you."

Andrew studied her face and Bridget began to squirm.

"What?" She demanded.

"I'm trying to figure out your ploy in not agreeing to live at the apartment."

Bridget lifted her chin.

"It isn't a ploy. I won't do that to Juliet."

"Don't worry about Juliet. It will be fine."

"I do worry about Juliet and I would like to hear it from her that it would be fine."

"All right."

He walked to the door, opened it and waved to someone. A minute later Juliet's dark flowing locks appeared in her room.

"Ugh, Bridget, you're staying here?" She pulled off her Chanel glasses and looked around the room in disgust. "Ugh, you have to come home with us. No one should stay in a pit like this."

Bridget stood completely taken aback.

"It's okay with you if I move back into the apartment?"

Juliet looked at her and the hope that sprang to life only moments ago was reflected in Juliet's stare.

"I would." Tentatively she walked forward and reaching over she hugged Bridget. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was so mad when you told me the truth. I felt like you ruined our family. I didn't mean it."

Sobbing, Bridget pulled her closer. It was a miracle. The daughter in her heart forgave her. The darkness that seemed to settle over Bridget since the night of the vow renewal party lifted a bit and the light finally warmed pieces of her.

Juliet's own tears fell on Bridget's shoulder and soon they were laughing and crying while Andrew looked on. The moment was sweet and affirming until she looked at Andrew. His face was stoic though his eyes held suspicion in their depths.

Sobering Bridget pulled back and brushed the hair from Juliet's face. They smiled.

"So, will you come home?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Juliet smiled and went to the open bag of clothes that Bridget never unpacked.

"I'll get your bathroom stuff and then we can get you home." She took the bag in the bathroom. "Ugh, it's even worse in here." She called out before the sound of bottles being gathered could be heard.

"Thank you." Bridget said to Andrew. "I know this isn't easy for you."

He shrugged.

"We all have the same goal. Find your sister and make her pay."

Bridget shivered at the ruthlessness in his voice.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

Siobhan stared at her daughters as they slept in their shared crib, which sat in a shabby studio with dingy walls. Once again her mind tried to take in how far she had fallen. She was no longer Siobhan Martin, rich New York socialite or Cora Farrel, physically abused socialite with hidden money, no, she was Rebecca Sheldrake, poor single mother of twin daughters. How had her life come to this?

She had planned every detail meticulously and the plan had been going smoothly until Bridget. Bridget screwed it up, she always screwed it up. Since they were little Siobhan was always cleaning up after her sister and how did her sister repay her? She turned her carefully laid plans into a disorganized mess.

Her daughters should be sleeping in perfectly matched white cribs in a decorated nursery filled with bright white walls and swirls of pink and purple throughout. Instead they slept in a second hand wooden crib in the living space of a studio apartment. The room was sparse and filled only with necessities. This was not the life she planned to have but thanks to Bridget's meddling it was the one she was stuck with.

Tucking the blanket around Portia and Regan she promised them.

"I will get my old life back. You will have the nursery I dreamed of for you. You will have everything. Even if that means pretending to love Andrew, I will do it. I will get us back to the life we deserve." Siobhan's eyes sparked savagely with her words. "I promise."

Trailing her hand absently against the cribs railing Siobhan tried to figure out her next move. Telling Andrew she was alive and had twins was out of the question.

Suddenly she smiled.

It was so simple. Bridget never would have told Andrew who she really was. No way, life was too sweet as Siobhan. She wouldn't dare jeopardize that. Didn't she fight like hell to hide Siobhan's affair with Henry and hadn't she done everything possible to win Andrew and Juliet's affection.

The perfect plan was staring her right in the face. She would get rid of Bridget and resume her place as Andrew Martin's wife. After a short time she would convince him to adopt and she would bring the girls home. It was the only way.

Piece by piece she constructed the elements of her plot to resume her life as Siobhan Martin. An unholy light lit her eyes when one obvious fact slowed her mind. The entire strategy hinged on one step. If it failed so did the plan.

She turned to the mirror that tilted negligently against the wall. Slowly she strolled over and studied the reflection. Gently trailing her hand against the cold reflective surface she smiled with malice, while her eyes reflected an unsteady mind.

First, she needed to get back into the apartment and take the jewelry she failed to get when that psycho Bodaway tried to kill her thinking she was Bridget. Once she had those she could pawn them and use the money to bankroll the most important step of her plan. Completing that step was the only thing that stood between her and the life she deserved. She grinned evilly.

Step one, get money.

Step two, kill Bridget.

Of course, killing Bridget hadn't been so easy. The bitch had an amazing ability to escape the Grim Reaper. Anger flared deep and dark in her heart. Others died instead. Innocents who didn't deserve it like Sean or Gemma. If Bridget hadn't killed Sean then Siobhan never would have had to hire John Delario, a.k.a Charlie Young, and he wouldn't have killed Gemma.

Raising her fist she smashed it into her reflection. She laughed as the image shattered. Startled by the noise the twins began crying and Siobhan smiled at her raised fist. Blood flowed from her cut hand and dripped slowly to the floor. One by one they gathered into a neat puddle at her feet. Siobhan only smiled as she pictured Bridget lying in a pool of her own blood.

If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

**Please be sure to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Four**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget closed the last drawer and stowed her now empty bag in the walk-in closet. She was officially moved back in. Not in the way she was before since this was the guest bedroom but she was here where Andrew and Juliet were just down the hall.

They had decided to put finding Siobhan on hold until tomorrow so they could get settled and that meant she needed to call Solomon. Pulling out her cell she dialed his number. He didn't answer so she left a voicemail.

"Well, you won't believe where I am right now. I'm back at the apartment. Don't get your hopes up. Andrew and Juliet asked me to come back so I could help them find Siobhan. Which they want to start first thing tomorrow, so don't worry about coming over tonight. I know you have to work tomorrow so I will call you later and let you know if I find anything. Thanks for helping me with this. You have no idea how much it means to have you on my side. Talk to you tomorrow." She hung up.

Flopping back on the bed she contemplated the ceiling. This situation wouldn't last. It was just as temporary as before. She couldn't get too used to it. Her life would be back up in the air once all of this was done so she wouldn't settle into this life. It wasn't hers'.

A knock had her sitting up.

"Come in."

Juliet poked her head through the open door.

"Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Absolutely." She patted the bed next to her and Juliet came over and sat down. They faced each other with smiles.

"I just wanted to say that I was glad you decided to come back with us."

"Thank you for having me. I know it can't be easy."

Juliet smiled.

"That is the truly strange part. It is easy. I could never see you as Siobhan and knowing you are Bridget actually makes it easier. I was never fully convinced that Siobhan had changed and I was right because you aren't her. Thank God." She said sincerely.

Bridget laughed. She couldn't help it. Juliet was so strong minded that she never thought she would be able to earn her forgiveness let alone have it without having to work long and hard to earn it.

"No, I'm not her but I'd like you to try and believe something. The Siobhan you knew isn't the girl I grew up with." She paused. "She changed when her son died."

Juliet's mouth dropped.

"Siobhan had a son?"

"Yes, his name was Sean."

Twenty minutes later Juliet had the whole story and Bridget was afraid to look in her eyes. She was afraid to see reproach for Bridget's own part in Sean's death and Siobhan's descent into madness. Madness was the only way to explain the extensively elaborate plan she wrote them all into. Finally she looked up and found she didn't have to worry.

Juliet reached over and hugged her tight and Bridget felt a weight lift.

"That must have been so hard for you. Losing your nephew, your sister and blaming yourself." She pulled back and wiped away a tear of her own. "It wasn't your fault. I hope you know that."

Bridget tried to and there were times, like sitting with Juliet, when she thought she was almost there but there were others, like telling Andrew about it at the Hampton's, when she thought her own forgiveness was forever away.

"I wanted to tell you about Sean so you knew why Siobhan did what she did to me."

"Look, I understand that losing her son changed her but that is no excuse for the things she has done. Doing the things she did was a choice she made. She wasn't forced to do it."

Bridget felt that legitimacy of what Juliet said. It was true and it amazed her that Juliet had such insight for being as young as she was. Losing Sean wasn't an excuse and Bridget needed to stop using it as an explanation for what Siobhan has done. The truth was something twisted inside her sister the day he died and instead of figuring out how to untwist herself she cultivated the anger and desire for revenge until it warped her entire world.

She needed help. Bridget only hoped they could find her before she was past the point of reason though a part of her feared they were already too late.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about her." Juliet smiled hopefully. "I wanted to see if you would make dinner with me."

Bridget lifted her brows.

"_You_ want to cook?"

Juliet laughed.

"Yes. You said you could teach me a couple of months ago and I want to take you up on it."

Warmth filled Bridget's chest.

"I would love to."

They both got off the bed and strolled arm in arm to the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to make?"

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew stepped off the penthouse elevator and walked through the apartment. After getting Bridget settled he had left to handle a crisis at the office. It hadn't taken long but a part of him wished it had. The apartment had been so quiet and tense before he left that he didn't relish coming home to that. After stowing his briefcase in the study he loosened his tie and heard voices floating from the kitchen. Curious he followed the sounds of laughter.

"Ew, Bridget, this is disgusting."

He walked to the doorway and his mouth dropped as he saw Bridget laugh while Juliet put seasonings between the skin and meat of a whole chicken. This was the last thing he thought he would ever see, Juliet learning to cook.

"I think I'm going to gag." Juliet cried and Andrew smiled.

"You aren't going to gag." Bridget assured her.

"Ugh, it's so slimy." Juliet shrieked.

Bridget laughed harder.

"Okay, okay, I got it." Juliet rubbed in the last of the seasonings before she whipped her hands out of the chicken and stared in horror at her gooey fingers. "This is revolting!"

She ran to the sink and scrubbed her hands clean as Bridget giggled.

"If you think that is bad you should try cutting the chicken into pieces and taking off the skin."

Juliet swallowed hard.

"I think I just became a vegetarian."

Bridget guffawed just as she noticed Andrew in the doorway. Her laughter faded until only a smile could be seen in her eyes.

"Hello." Bridget said formally.

"Hi, Daddy. Bridget's teaching me how to cook and turning me into a vegetarian in the process."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Just wait until it starts cooking, the smell will change your mind back, I promise."

Juliet shrugged.

"How was work? Everything okay?" She asked her father.

"It is now. So, you are learning how to cook?" He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Should I have poison control's number handy?"

"Daddy!" Juliet smacked his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I'm sure it will be amazing."

"It definitely will." Bridget assured him loyally.

"Would you like to help?" Juliet asked.

"Uh, sure." He removed his suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair and stepped forward rubbing his hands together. "What are we having?"

"Chicken with new potatoes and asparagus, a simple recipe for a first cooking lesson."

"Sounds delicious, what should I do?"

"Why don't you scrub," she handed him a bowl of potatoes, "these."

He took the bowl and set to work.

Juliet washed asparagus while Bridget put the chicken in the convection oven. It would be done in half the time. They worked as a team and it was comfortable, much to Andrew's surprise.

He spent the day dreading when he would have to go home. He was sure the evening would be filled with silence and instead he came home to laughter. He let Bridget and Juliet's chatter wash over him as he cut the newly washed potatoes.

Soon the meal was ready to eat. Juliet mixed up non-alcoholic sangria in the kitchen as Bridget and Andrew set the table.

They moved together from place to place. She set a plate down just as he put down the silverware, their fingers brushed. They looked at each other and then away. His hand was still warm where her fingers brushed against it.

The tension between them sizzled and made Andrew uncomfortable with longing for a time that was gone. He wished he had met Bridget long before Siobhan. He could have fallen in love with her from the beginning. Then he and Juliet wouldn't have been lied to or betrayed and they would be together, happy and content.

He set the last of the silverware and followed Bridget's shapely behind into the kitchen. They gathered the food and set it out. As they took their places he listened as Juliet prattled on about cooking. She seemed to think it was pretty easy, other than the chicken, which wasn't hard just gross. She liked baking the pie they made before Andrew got home. She thought she would like to learn how to make cookies or something like that.

He listened to them discuss what Bridget could teach her and he felt the ice surrounding his heart thaw a bit and he desperately tried to harden it. The situation was temporary and he didn't want to delve in any deeper. Doing so was a recipe for more heartache.

He felt his happy mood dampen a bit but tried his best to keep up the façade for Juliet's sake. It bothered him that she seemed to forgive Bridget so fully but he was a fool to think she would take it slow, when his daughter made up her mind about something, good luck changing it. He would just have to be there for her when Bridget broke her heart again.

Even as he thought it he didn't fully believe his own sentiment. Juliet's words back in the Hampton's haunted him even more now that they were back in the city.

"_All I know is she never lied in the way she behaved." _

It struck him more fully now that she was here. She was exactly the same as he remembered with the exception of her name and he was more confused than ever. His feelings were at war and he knew one side needed to win before he was torn in two.

Dinner was finished and they cleared the table. Bridget convinced Juliet that she should learn to do dishes and he left them to it. He needed time to think.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Night settled over the apartment and Bridget found herself restless. Juliet was asleep and Andrew had disappeared after dinner.

Hugging a blanket around her shoulders she stepped out onto the terrace and breathed in the cool evening air. A slight breeze lifted the hair from her neck and she shivered but she didn't go back in. Walking forward she leaned against the balcony and took in the city. Buildings and life lit the night sky as far as her eye could see. It was a galaxy of shape and sound where nothing seemed to exist past its borders. She felt alone and yet when she looked out over the city she knew she had company in her loneliness and that contradiction held her in comfort.

A sound on the right startled her. Whipping her head to look she found herself gazing into Andrew's eyes. He sat on a wrought iron chair with a glass of brandy in his hand. Apparently he had come out here after dinner. She thought he had left the apartment.

He didn't say anything. He only studied her while she returned his gaze. After a few moments she turned back to the city as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were out here. I thought you had gone out."

"I needed some time to myself."

She nodded. She could understand why he would need that time. He had the woman he despised sleeping under his roof and pretending to be his wife, once again. Though it was his idea to continue the charade she couldn't imagine he liked it very much.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.

"I don't trust you."

She knew he wouldn't but knowing that didn't stop the pain she felt at his words.

"I know."

"I understand why you did what you did. I thought you should know that I get why you did it but I'm still angry."

"I realize this can't be easy for you. To have to occupy the same living space as the woman who lied to you in the most private ways. It's a lot to ask and if you want me to go I will. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late."

She swallowed hard and looked out over the lonely souls of the city.

"I know. I don't have an excuse. It was selfish and I'm sorry."

Anger lit his face.

"You're sorry?" He jumped up, set his brandy glass on the table and stomped over to her. She turned to face him head on. "You're sorry? I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I want to know why. Why did you come here and _be you_? Why didn't you behave like Siobhan? You were lying about everything else why didn't you at least be true to her character? If you had we wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I wouldn't have felt my entire world implode when I found out my wife cheated on me. I would have been happy to have an excuse to divorce her. Why did you have to be loving and sweet? Why did you have to care so much and cook for us?" He gripped her upper arms. "Why did you make me love you? Did you not care that when the truth came out you would shatter my heart? Why?"

Tormented she shook her head. What could she say that she hadn't already said? He knew why she became Siobhan. He knew why she kept her true identity a secret. So she said the only thing she could.

"I love you. I love Juliet. I kept up the charade because I didn't want to die and I didn't want to leave you." She wiped away the tears as she gazed into his angry face and for the first time since the truth came out her own anger rose. "It was selfish, I know that, I hurt you both so much but I hurt, too!" She yelled into his face as tears continued to pour from her eyes. "Don't you understand that? The truth came out and you felt betrayed, angry and hurt but so did I. I planned to tell you myself that evening because I thought what we felt for each other was stronger than the lies only Tim Arboghast beat me to it. I wasn't going to let the lies continue because I couldn't bear lying to you and Juliet!"

"I guess we will never know if that is the truth." He said bitterly.

"No!" She yelled. "_You_ may never know because you don't trust me but I know. Hell, even Solomon knows because he tried to talk me out of telling the truth. Bodaway was still out there and he wanted me dead. He said being Siobhan was the only protection I had and if you couldn't accept it then Bodaway would find me and kill me but I told him that it didn't matter. I was going to tell you and Juliet. I even made dinner so I could tell you both." She laughed humorlessly. "Only that was the night you read me your vows and I couldn't do it. I didn't want to ruin such a beautiful evening. So, no, you will never know if this is the truth but I do. Maybe it was already too late and we would be exactly where we are now or maybe my telling you would have been the one thing to keep us together but _that_ we will never know and _that_ will always haunt me." She turned away from him. "Maybe I should face the facts. You really only loved her."

Hugging her blanket tighter she closed her eyes against her biggest fear.

"The night you were shot at the loft you said that you would fight for us because you thought what we had was worth the pain. Obviously, you were talking about Siobhan and you not you and me."

Her anger fled with the last statement and sadness replaced it. Turning she walked back into the house.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew watched Bridget turn back to the house while his insides warred. Her words, so filled with sadness, struck him. That night at the loft he thought he lost her because of his own lies and he told her he wouldn't give up. He wanted her forgiveness and would have done anything to get it.

He looked inside himself and realized what a huge hypocrite he was being. He was so focused on her lies that he forgot his own. He spent months covering up the ponzi scheme and he hurt her with the lies but she learned to forgive him.

Juliet said it best. She may have lied about her name but she never hid who she really was and it wasn't her name he loved. He couldn't love her just for her name. It was ludicrous. The Siobhan he married was a good actress who made him believe he had married the woman of his dreams only it had been a lie. The acting wore thin and her true colors were revealed and he found that she wasn't the woman he thought he fell in love with. It wasn't until Bridget took her place that his hope was renewed and nurtured because suddenly the woman of his dreams was the woman he was sleeping next to, the woman he was raising his daughter with, the woman he held in his arms. The ice around his heart melted and it began to warm.

He rushed forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. Her shocked face looked up to his.

Without thought he pulled her forward and caught her face between his hands. His lips devoured her.

It was like coming home.

He sank into the kiss, threading his hands through her silken blonde locks. She returned his kiss for a moment before she shook her head and pushed him away.

"No!" She panted while holding her hand to her mouth. "No, I'm not her. You're drunk and I'm not Siobhan."

"I'm not drunk." He said calmly. "I know who you are, Bridget."

She looked at him with her mouth hanging open and he used that opportunity to continue. Stepping forward he pulled her into his arms and slowly lowered his mouth to hers giving her ample opportunity to protest but she didn't. She stood perfectly still and let his mouth find hers.

Gently he rubbed his lips against her mouth until she moaned. Burying his hands in her hair he deepened the kiss and took everything he missed, her breath, her smell, her love, all of it.

He could no longer deny this one thought. She was his. It no longer mattered that she lied. It didn't matter who she used to be. All that mattered was she made him a better person. She made them all better. A universe needed a center and she was their sun. Her strength kept them together and warmed them. He couldn't thrive without her. He would just wither away.

He pulled her closer as his anger faded. His love grew brighter and he felt her arms wrap around him as her lips matched his. He slowed the tempo of the caress and pulled away while kissing her cheeks, her chin, her nose before pulling back to look into her eyes.

Those green orbs held everything he ever wanted to see, happiness, contentment, trust and love. So much love shined from their depths he was temporarily humbled. It was amazing how much could change in such a small amount of time.

His head spun with the suddenness of his newest decision. The words he said to her at the loft the night he was shot were true. He did think that what they had was worth the pain. She was worth it. They were far from reuniting fully but he knew he wasn't ready to give her up. She made him happy and until he knew he could never trust her he would work to save what they had because it was worth the pain.

"That was unexpected." She whispered.

"You can say that again." He pulled her forward and hugged her close. "I once asked you that if all of this," he gestured to the apartment, "went away would you stand with me. You said you would." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It meant so much to me that you did. When I told you I loved you I meant it and I realize now that even with the lies and pain we have something worth fighting for and I want to fight."

Tears slipped down from her hopeful gaze.

"It will take time to build the trust in our relationship but I would like to try if you think you can."

She nodded.

"I want that more than anything."

"If we do this than we need to agree to no more secrets between us. Not for any reason. The truth is hard but any more lies will break us. Can you promise that?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "Can you?"

"Yes."

They sealed their agreement with a kiss.

**Next chapter soon…I hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Five**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bright morning sunshine poured through the guest bedroom window. Covering her eyes with the back of her hand Bridget couldn't help but smile. When she laid on the bed yesterday afternoon she thought her relationship with Andrew was gone for good. She couldn't see how he could forgive her and he hasn't, completely, but last night showed a promising start.

Rolling over she smiled into her pillow and pulled her left hand up to stare at the platinum and diamonds that sparkled and danced in the morning light.

After the surprising encounter with Andrew on the balcony they stayed up and talked for hours. They decided to get to know each other and take things slow. They talked about their pasts both serious and silly. It felt so good to be able to show him her true self. Honesty was to be the tenet of their new relationship. It wasn't all pretty but she was happy to see how supportive he was.

The one subject they didn't talk about was the possibility of his being the father of Siobhan's twins. Time would come for that but she had a feeling talking about it would get his hopes up and she didn't want to push him.

Instead they talked about everything else until Bridget fell asleep.

Bridget smiled as the memory came into focus.

_She had fallen asleep against his shoulder and woke to him lifting her in his arms. He laid her on the guest bed with a kiss to the forehead and left. She immediately missed him but she didn't have to miss him for long._

_Andrew walked back into the room and her heart sighed. He was so handsome as he leaned against the door frame while he contemplated his closed fist with a soft smile._

"_I wanted to give these back to you."_

_He held out the rings she had returned to him at the Hampton's. One was Siobhan's engagement ring, a huge stunning princess cut solitaire, one was the eternity band of diamonds and the other was the re-engagement ring he gave Bridget on his and Siobhan's anniversary, the night he wanted to ask her to re-marry him. That ring put the others to shame. Its massive oval diamond sat nestled in a ring of smaller diamonds, which sparkled and shined without shame. The night before he gave her the ring was the first time she told him she loved him. Her breath caught in her throat._

"_I know we have a long way to go and I don't want you to think that this is a declaration of forever but since you are playing Siobhan then you need to have these."_

_Walking to the bed he sat down and took her left hand. He placed the eternity band on first but hesitated before placing either of the other rings in front of it. Slowly he picked up the re-engagement ring and examined it._

"_I remember when I gave this to you." He smiled. "I wanted to buy you something that reflected how much I loved you because you had become the woman I always wanted. I realize now that I bought it for you, not Siobhan. I bought it for the woman who made me fall in love with her 8 months ago."_

_Before he could place the ring on her finger she clenched it tight._

"_No, hold on to it." She placed her palm against his cheek. "Give it back to me when you know that you have that woman again, when you want to share a life with me. Give it to me then."_

_Andrew studied her face before smiling._

"_All right."_

_He placed the ring in his pocket and put Siobhan's engagement ring on her finger instead._

"_Well, good night, Bridget."_

"_Good night, Andrew. Sweet Dreams."_

"_Same to you."_

_Bending he place his lips on hers as she reached up and he leaned forward to deepen the kiss and soon they found themselves half reclined on the bed passionately. Minutes passed as hands roamed, fingers clutched and mouths tried to slake an eternal thirst, finally they pulled apart._

_Wow!_

_She panted and he laughed hoarsely._

"_Taking things slow is going to be harder than I thought." He whispered._

_Bridget could only nod._

_He placed his hand on her chin and rubbed her lips with his thumb._

"_Good night." He said huskily._

"_Night."_

Bridget shook herself free of the memory and rolled to her back as she studied Siobhan's wedding set as it glittered on her finger. A knock sounded on the door. She sat up, fixed her hair and straightened her nightgown in case it was Andrew.

"Come in." She called.

Juliet poked her head in.

"You know I was hoping you would be in daddy's room." She said without preamble.

"I don't think we are quite there yet." Bridget laughed.

Juliet narrowed her eyes.

"No, but something happened. Daddy has been smiling and whistling all morning."

Bridget beamed.

"He has?"

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying." Her smile belied her words.

"We came to an understanding last night."

"And?"

"And it is none of your concern, young lady." Andrew said from doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Andrew smiled as he spoke.

"Aw, come on. Spill. Are you two back together?" She raised crossed fingers.

Andrew looked at Bridget and her insides warmed.

"We are taking things slow."

"Boo!" Juliet rolled her eyes. "Old people are so dense. You are crazy for each other. Get over it and get married already."

Andrew shook his head and Bridget laughed.

"Go get ready for school. The second we decide to get married you will be the first to know. As of right now, we are taking things slow and getting to know each other."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said in a long suffering voice only a teenager can perfect.

Bridget smiled widely as they watched Juliet leave the room.

"I'm still in awe of her acceptance." Earnestly she stared at Andrew. "I promise I won't let her down. Even if things don't work out between us," her heart ached just thinking about it, "I won't let that change things between Juliet and I. I will always be there for her, no matter what."

Andrew nodded.

"She has been amazing me a lot lately." He sat on the bed. "I was so furious in the Hampton's but it was Juliet who made me stop being mad long enough to think." He took her hand. "I'm glad she did."

"So am I."

They shared a smile and Bridget felt as light as air.

"I'm going to head into the office today and arrange for some time off. I'm going to use the time I had planned to use for our second honeymoon."

Bridget nodded.

"This way we can work on finding Siobhan." He assured her.

The weight that had lifted sank back on her shoulders. As much as she would like to concentrate on re-building a relationship with Andrew and deepening her relationship with Juliet they had a bigger problem to hunt down and solve. Siobhan.

There was no getting around it. Finding her had to take precedence. She drew her knees to her chest and laid her chin on them.

"I think we need to find Henry. He could tell us what alias Siobhan was using. If she hasn't changed then we could track her down through that. If she has changed it then at least we have somewhere to begin looking."

"I'll call him." Andrew agreed.

"He changed his number and left the city. I wasn't sure where to start looking for him."

"I believe he has family in Chicago. When I'm at the office I will make some calls and see what I can find out. With any luck I might be able to track him down."

Bridget nodded.

"While you're doing that, I'll head over to the loft and see what I can find. I can look here anytime so I'll start there first."

"Well, we better get to it. I'll be back in a few hours and we can look here together."

She smiled happily.

"I would like that."

Slowly he leaned forward and captured her lips. The simple good bye kiss deepened and they found themselves once again lost in each other.

"Uh-hum."

Andrew and Bridget jumped apart like guilty teenagers.

"Well, I guess things sped up since I was in here a few minutes ago." Juliet teased.

Andrew brushed the hair behind Bridget's ear before sighing.

"Are you ready for school?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes, daddy." Juliet said sweetly.

Andrew stood and left the room but not before throwing a smile to Bridget.

"Let's go, Juliet. You don't want to be late for school."

"Okay, daddy." She winked at Bridget before leaving.

Bridget flopped back on the bed and sighed. Things weren't back to normal but they sure felt good.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

Siobhan waited until Bridget got into the cab the doorman hailed for her before lifting her cell phone to her ear.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, I disconnected the surveillance. They called in the tech support and they will have it up and running in 20 minutes at the latest so if you are going to go in undetected, now is the time."

Siobhan shut the phone, adjusted her hat and oversized glasses before she crossed the street. She waited until the doorman was busy before slipping past him. She glanced to the guard station and saw the fuzzy surveillance televisions. A uniformed tech was working on them. Quickly she made her way to the penthouse elevator.

The elevator dinged her arrival. She stepped off and was greeted by an empty wall. Her portrait was gone. Bodaway had knifed it when he was chasing her. It was too bad, she loved that photo.

Quickly she made her way through the apartment until she came to the walk-in closet of the master bedroom. Her old clothes hung mockingly next to many new ones. Fury filled her. Bridget got to wear the newest and latest while she was stuck with last years' designs. It wasn't fair.

Livid she put several Marc Jacobs accessories as well as a few Chanel and Gucci dresses in her oversized bag. Methodically she chose the most expensive pieces of jewelry and shoved them into her purse when a noise stopped her. Quietly, she snuck to the door of the closet and listened.

The elevator dinged and heels could be heard walking through the apartment.

Bridget was back.

Quietly, Siobhan pulled a stun gun from the pocket of her beige trench coat as she slipped out of the closet and made her way down the hall.

Bridget was in the office bent over the desk searching in a drawer. She pulled out a set of keys just as Siobhan jumped forward. Before Bridget could turn Siobhan slammed the stun gun against her neck and pressed the button.

Excitement leapt though Siobhan as Bridget's screams turned into convulsions. Her head slammed against the desk as her body fell limply to the floor.

Siobhan tilted her head and studied her unconscious twin. Bridget's expertly highlighted hair, thanks to Siobhan's stylist, she thought disgustedly, fanned against the dark floorboards. A bright slash of red from where her temple struck the desk stood starkly against her pale skin.

It was getting harder and harder to see a resemblance between them. Siobhan thought to herself. She was strong and Bridget was a weakling. It disgusted Siobhan that they shared the same DNA.

Bridget moaned.

Grinning Siobhan leaned down and stunned her again right in her ribs. Smiling savagely she leaned down and did it again just because she liked the feel of the electricity coursing from the plastic in her hand to her slutty sister's body. Bridget's body jumped and twitched though she remained unconscious.

Siobhan stood and put the stun gun away. She prodded her sister with her toe before rearing back and kicking her in the stomach. Bridget didn't say a word. Disgusted Siobhan bent forward and ripped the wedding set of Bridget's lifeless finger. She slipped them back on her own hand and backed away.

_A weakling_, she thought with repugnance, _didn't deserve beautiful things. _Besides Siobhan earned them, along with everything else she took, for putting up with Andrew for over the years.

Slowly she reached into her purse and pulled out her semi-automatic pistol and lovingly aimed it at her sister's head.

It would be so simple to pull the trigger. The explosion would end the stupid bitch's existence and Siobhan could slip back into her life without anyone being the wiser.

Her finger twitched and tightened on the trigger but stopped before pulling it.

No, unfortunately she needed to be smart. She couldn't kill Bridget now. She had no way of getting rid of the body and the mess would be too extensive to clean up before Andrew and Juliet got home. She would have to wait.

"Another time, sister dear, another time and you will get everything you deserve."

Sighing she placed the gun back in her bag before knocking Bridget's feet out of the way and taking the back stairs to exit the building.

Another time.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew walked to the elevator of the penthouse and got on. He was anxious to get upstairs. He smiled and looked up at the numbers, willing the lift to hurry. Thinking of Bridget made him cut out earlier than he originally intended and he wanted to let her know that he had a lead on Henry. He also wanted to hold her again.

He smiled. If someone told him a week ago that he would be excited to see Bridget he would have called them a filthy liar but a whole lot could happen in a week.

It felt so right having her in his arms again. He knew that they needed to work on their relationship and do it slowly but he looked forward to the journey of dating while they got to know each other fully and re-built the trust they lost.

He arrived at the apartment and he stepped off whistling. He dropped his briefcase at the console near the entrance and loosened his tie.

"Bridget? Are you home?" He called as he made his way through the apartment.

"Bridget?" He rounded the corner to the office and his heart stopped. "Bridget!" Rushing forward he dropped to his knees and pulled her lifeless body onto his lap. Blood matted her hair at the temple and her skin was chillingly pale. Terrified, he felt for her pulse and relief flooded through him when it throbbed against his fingers. He closed his eyes and thanked God.

"Bridget! Bridget! Wake up." He stroked her face but she didn't move.

Swiftly he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911. He told them his wife was unconscious, the address and told them to hurry.

While he answered the operator's questions he noticed something on her neck. He turned her head and found burn marks. He placed his forehead against hers'.

"Please, darling, please wake up! What happened to you?"

She moaned and his heart beat again.

"Bridget?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank God." He said sincerely.

"Andrew? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, love, I'm not sure. Just lie still. I called an ambulance." He stroked the hair from her face. "Did you see who did this to you?"

With a furrowed brow she spoke.

"I came home because I forgot the key to the loft. I went to the desk to get it and I heard someone behind me but before I could look I felt incredible pain all over and that's all I can remember." She moaned. "I, who…"

"Shhhhh, don't say anything more. I want to get you to the hospital and get you checked out."

Bridget hated hospitals but she didn't think she could move.

The elevator dinged and the concierge followed by the EMT's filed into the room.

"Please, my wife is over here." Andrew called frantically.

"My head hurts." She sank back into oblivion with the feel of Andrew's hand holding hers' and his voice calling her name.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

City sounds surrounded Siobhan as she watched her sister's unconscious body loaded into an ambulance. Andrew, ever the fool, followed closely behind. This only confirmed her suspicion that he still didn't know Bridget's true identity. He would never forgive her if he knew the truth. She studied his worried face. He certainly wouldn't be so concerned.

Siobhan shook her head as she slipped her oversized sunglasses back on her face and turned to walk in the opposite direction. It was truly amazing that her sister could keep Andrew on the hook even after he found out about Siobhan's affair with Henry. She must be really good in bed. She laughed to herself. Well, she was a prostitute. Whores get a lot of practice on their backs so she shouldn't be surprised. She probably screwed Henry, too.

The thought stopped her in her tracks as rage filled Siobhan. Quickly, she slipped into an alley and leaned against the dirty brick wall. She wanted to rip her gun out of the bag and run to the ambulance before putting a few rounds in her slut of a sister's face.

She took deep breaths until the rage receded.

How could Henry do that to her? Tears slipped from her eyes and she sank to the trash strewn alley floor. She wept into her knees. It was the only explanation why Henry would steal her money and tell her he no longer loved her. Especially after everything she did for them to be together. Bridget must have gotten to him. She got him to turn on Siobhan and now they had her stolen money while Bridget bided her time until she could steal Andrew's, too.

That greedy little slut wouldn't get away with it. She stood quickly and let the need for vengeance fill her and move her forward. A woman walking past the alley took one look into Siobhan's crazed eyes before sidling past quickly.

The bitch would pay if it was the last thing she did.

**Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Six**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget shrank back from the bright light that seeped through the slits of her eyes. Throbbing pain radiated throughout her skull and turning her head caused a wave of nausea. She swallowed hard and concentrated on breathing until her stomach settled. Sterile soap penetrated her nostrils. She was in a hospital. Carefully she studied the white walls and beeping machines through cracked eyelids.

_What happened to me? _She wondered as she turned her head further before moaning.

"Bridget?" Andrew's relieved voice came to her from the right. "Hello there." He smiled sweetly as he leaned on the bed and gripped her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "My head hurts."

"I should think so. It took quite a knock." He turned to the red call button on the wall behind the bed. "I'll get a nurse to give you something for the pain."

Bridget's eyes shot open in panic, a move she regretted as the nausea came back in full force.

"No!" She gripped his hand. "I don't want anything more than Tylenol."

Andrew looked at her questioningly for a moment before his eyes lit with understanding.

"Of course, I forgot."

Bridget sighed. Relieved she didn't need to explain that because she was an ex-drug addict she didn't want anything stronger. It could risk her sobriety and stopping the pain wasn't worth risking her soberness, not when she had so much to stay clean for.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. He pressed the call button.

"Yes?" A nurse answered.

"My wife would like some Tylenol please."

"We will be right in."

"Thank you." Bridget whispered.

The nurse came in and handed her the medication. Bridget swallowed it back with some water and hoped it would at least take away the worst of the pain.

She looked over at Andrew's concerned face. Tightening the grip on her fingers he leaned forward and with his other hand brushed the hair back from the bandage on her forehead.

"I'm so happy you are okay." He smiled though his eyes were haunted. "When I walked in and saw you lying on the floor, my heart stopped. I've never been so terrified."

"I'm sorry you were scared." Bridget said weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Andrew assured her, "Siobhan does."

"We don't know it was her."

He looked at her and seemed to wage a battle with himself before finally speaking.

"Juliet went through the apartment with the police and told them that some of your jewelry and clothes were taken but nothing else." He brushed his fingers against her left hand. "Your wedding rings were taken, too."

Bridget closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at Andrew.

"The police think you walked in on a burglary since the building's surveillance equipment was sabotaged."

"But you don't think so?"

He shook his head.

"I believe Siobhan needed money and decided to take it from us and you came home before she was finished." He kissed her hand and said solemnly. "I'm so thankful she didn't kill you."

"She wouldn't kill me." Bridget said.

Andrew looked serious.

"Do you remember when your ring was stolen before the fundraiser for Juliet's school?"

"Yes." Bridget responded though she was confused.

"I installed cameras and more security within the apartment." Threading her fingers with his he held her hand. "We caught her on camera, Bridget. Siobhan took some jewelry and some clothes from the master bedroom's walk-in closet. When she heard you come in she crept up behind you." He stroked her hand as her pulse began to race. She didn't want to hear more but she knew she needed to know the truth. All of it.

"She used a stun gun on you. You hit your head on the desk when you fell but that didn't stop her from using the gun twice more and viciously kicking you in the stomach." He paused and seemed to struggle with his next words. "I want you to understand that I'm not telling you this to upset you. I'm telling you so you know with absolute certainty that your sister is a danger to you. I want you to know that you can't trust her and to," he closed his eyes as he pled, "please never be alone with her." He spoke intently. "I'm afraid of what she would do if she had ample opportunity and the ability to get away with it."

"With what, Andrew? What else did you see on the footage?" Bridget felt her blood pressure spike just before the machine beeped its warning. She ignored it. "Tell me." She said earnestly.

Andrew took a deep breath and spoke.

"She pulled a gun out of her bag and pointed it at your head. You could see her finger tense on the trigger before she finally put it away."

Bridget inhaled sharply and her eyes stung. No, she didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry." Andrew kissed her hand.

"She hates me so much."

Sadness, regret and some intangible depression filled every part of Bridget. It was bad enough when her sister, her twin, set her up to die but now she seemed to be willing to do it herself, which made it all together worse somehow.

"Bridget, sweetheart," Andrew sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry." He rocked her as she cried.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew's heart ached as Bridget sobbed in his arms. She gripped his shirt and her tears soaked it through. He wished he could take away her pain and hurt but he knew he could do neither and doing so would only put her at risk. Bridget needed to know the truth about her sister so she could protect herself.

Andrew tightened his hold as Bridget tried to push him away.

"Please, let me go." She demanded.

"No." He said contracting his arms, holding her dearly.

"Please, I can't let you do this." She cried desperately.

"Do what?"

"Be with me. I can't let you be with me." She sobbed as she tried to wiggle out of his iron hold. "I won't let you be hurt because of me."

Andrew refused to let her go. A week ago he would have given in to her request but not now. He admitted the night before that they had a lot to work on before they could be together but when he walked into the apartment and saw her lying, still as death, he knew that what happened yesterday didn't matter. When he thought of the lie about her identity, he genuinely believed she never intended to hurt them and that was a good enough reason to forgive the past and move forward to their future.

So, no, he wouldn't let her go. She was his center and without her he would always be off kilter. It didn't matter that her twin sister, his wife, was trying to kill her. In fact, that only made him more determined to protect her. Together they would find and neutralize Siobhan and then they would build their future, together.

After a moment she stopped trying to get free of his stalwart grasp and she wept harder.

"Why won't you let me go? I don't deserve you. I lied about who I was. I did awful things. You deserve someone better than me."

He shook his head.

"No," he said simply, "don't you understand that there is no one on in this world better for me than you?" He said frantically. "You lied about your name, never about who you truly are. You are just as amazing, supportive and loving as you were when you were pretending to be Siobhan. Your past is just that, in the past." He gripped her hand. "You have no idea the complete devastation I felt the moment I walked in and thought the woman I loved was dead. It only took that moment for me to know that all I wanted was a second chance to never let you go. We all have done awful things and all of us deserve a second chance." He said sincerely. "I have absolutely no doubt in my mind, not anymore, that you are my soul's mate. I love you, Bridget and I'm never letting you go. It doesn't matter what tries to separate us. We will never be torn apart again." He declared before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

Andrew let all the emotion and candor of his words translate into his kiss. He wanted her to not only hear his meaning but feel it. He was never letting her go. That was the end of any discussion otherwise.

She fought against the passionate assault but moments later she battered his senses with her own ardor. They let their emotions guide their lips and they were soon lost to their present and found, together, in their future, a prospect full of love and trust, a place where they could build and grow their relationship.

Wanting to be closer he wrapped his arms around her pulling her, tubes and all, onto his lap.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about being apart." He said against her mouth before overwhelming her senses and his own once again. After he could think he pulled back and spoke. "We belong together, Bridget." He said, looking intently in her eyes. "I love you."

Her huge green eyes stared into his before she leaned forward and kissed him, knowing what he said was true. They belonged together.

"I love you, too." She leaned her forehead to his. "So much."

The knot that had formed unknowingly in his gut suddenly loosened and Andrew felt light as air. It didn't last long.

Bridget turned terrified eyes to his.

"I'm so scared you will get hurt in Siobhan's search for vengeance. I couldn't bear if anything happened to you or Juliet because of me. It would kill me, Andrew."

"Do you think it would do any less to me?" He asked incredulously.

She didn't answer. She merely placed her head against his and closed her eyes.

Andrew didn't demand an response. He knew they were in agreement and that was all that mattered. As long as she understood they were in this together he wouldn't push his luck. Soon, though, once they had dealt with Siobhan, he would do whatever he needed to do to secure their future. She was his and he was hers'. It was as simple as that.

He leaned over and kissed her lips before resting his forehead gently against hers'.

"I love you."

She placed her hand against his cheek and just held him to her.

"I love you, too."

A knock on the door had them both turning their heads. A serious looking Juliet stood in the doorway.

Bridget lifted her hand, Juliet rushed forward and she wrapped her arms around her while she cried.

"When daddy called and told me what happened, I was so scared." She pulled back and sniffed. "I can't believe that bitch would do this to her own sister."

Tears filled Bridget's eyes and she tried to shrink away from the truth. It was just too awful.

"I'm sorry." Juliet said. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Andrew watched his daughter hold onto the woman he loved and his heart swelled. This was how it was supposed to be, the three of them together, a family.

"Don't worry, Bridget. We won't let her hurt you." Juliet said solemnly.

The simplicity of the promise struck Andrew. His daughter loved this woman as much as he did though not in the same way. It was right.

"I'm more worried of what she will do to you both. I couldn't bear if something happened to you or your dad." Bridget said through tears.

"Don't worry about us." Juliet assured her. "We've got your back and that skank isn't getting away with anything." She hugged Bridget. "I know Siobhan is your sister and I know a part of you will always love her but she needs to pay for all the pain and hurt she has caused everyone."

Andrew was surprised at the venom in his daughter's voice though he probably shouldn't be. Siobhan had never tried to earn anything buy malice from Juliet.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." Juliet told Bridget.

Bridget smiled through tears.

"I don't want to believe Siobhan is capable of causing so much pain but I need to face the facts. She is. I think that above everything else it hurts the most because I feel responsible."

"That is ridiculous." Juliet assured her. "Siobhan is sick. She obviously lost it after Sean was killed and her decisions after that only made everything worse."

Andrew was surprised at how intuitive Juliet was. Everything she said was true. Siobhan had been slipping into insanity since the day Sean died and after losing Henry and giving birth to twins her insanity was escalating. The thought made his shiver with fear. Siobhan's deteriorating mind only made her more dangerous.

"Don't worry. We'll stop the bitch together."

"Juliet." Bridget said exasperated.

Andrew smiled. Leave his daughter to not only cut to the core of the problem but to do it with tactlessness.

Bridget and Juliet started arguing about her language and lack of delicacy while Andrew watched and their words began to soothe the ache in his heart.

They were a family and nothing was going to change that, especially Siobhan.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

Siobhan walked into the mouth of an alley. Carefully she stepped her Louboutin's around garbage and rat droppings as she dialed the number for the nanny she hired to care for Portia and Regan.

"Arina, how are the girls?" She asked when the un-documented Russian nanny picked up.

"They are doing wonderfully." She said in her heavy accent.

"I'm going to be gone for a few more hours." She said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, they are sleeping and eating, just as babies do." She laughed. "I take good care. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Siobhan hung up the phone and stood in the shadows of the alley in Harlem. She patted the envelope of cash that sat in her oversized bag. The diamond bracelet and earrings she pawned hadn't gotten her much but it was enough to get a new identity thanks to a willing pawn broker who didn't ask questions. Impatiently she waited for her forger to arrive with her new papers. With Henry on Bridget's side she needed a new identity, one he knew nothing about. One she could use to execute her plan.

After ten minutes her guy finally arrived.

"It's about time." She said impatiently.

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Whatever," she said, disgusted, "do you have them?"

The forger, Jimmy, held out a brown paper bag. Siobhan took it and pulled out the contents. A blue passport, driver's license and birth certificate with the name Jane Jones as well as documents for Portia and Regan Jones slid into her palm.

"Where's my money."

Siobhan tossed him an envelope of cash.

He took it and counted the contents before shooting her a smile.

"It's nice doing business with you."

She ignored him and left the alley.

The papers would give her and the girls the ability to stay under the radar until she could finalize her plans.

She stroked the rings she took from Bridget. Over and over she turned them on her finger. It wouldn't be long until she was Mrs. Andrew Martin once again. Then she could arrange Andrew and Juliet's untimely demises. She could definitely play the grieving widow and step-mom for the amount of money she would inherit. Then she and the girls would have everything they deserved and everyone who wronged them would get their retribution.

**Hope you like it! Review it and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Seven**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Andrew opened the door to the apartment as Bridget gingerly made her way in. Her head ached and her body was sore from several bruises that made an appearance that morning. Andrew held her arm as they walked to the living room. Juliet quickly turned off the TV before jumping up to carefully take Bridget's other hand to help her sit heavily on the couch.

"I'm not going to break." Bridget laughed as she tried to assure them.

Juliet smiled and sat next to her while Andrew arranged blankets and pillows to make her more comfortable.

"Thanks." Bridget smiled. "But really, you two, I'm fine. No need to treat me with kid gloves."

Andrew shrugged.

"Get used to it because telling us you're fine isn't going to change a thing."

Juliet nodded emphatically.

"Yep, sorry, Bridget. You're stuck with the kid glove routine, at least for the next couple of days."

Bridget pretended to shudder though deep down she appreciated everything they were doing for her. She had never had anyone take care of her like this. It was a lot to handle emotionally.

Juliet studied her.

"Does it hurt?" She gestured to Bridget's head.

The hospital changed the larger bandage for a smaller one the day before only the small square of sanitized cloth did little to cover the bruising that seeped out from beneath it. An ugly array of colors decorated the delicate skin.

"Not too bad." Bridget shrugged.

"I hate to say it but it looks terrible."

"Gee, thanks. I guess the kid gloves are off now." Bridget teased.

"Sorry." Juliet laughed.

"Don't be, I'm sure it looks worse than it is. I haven't looked at it yet. I think I'll avoid mirrors for the next few days."

"I would."

"Juliet." Andrew said completely exasperated.

"Yes, daddy?" She pretended to be oblivious as he looked heavenward for assistance while Bridget and Juliet laughed.

"I have an idea." Bridget said. "Let's all sit here and watch a movie or something, nothing serious, no intrigue, no 'who done it', just comedy and maybe a little romance. What do you say?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Andrew agreed.

"I'm in." Juliet said pulling a piece of Bridget's blanket onto her lap. Andrew sat on the other side and pulled the other piece of the blanket onto his lap. Bridget sighed as Andrew put his arm around her and snuggled her into his side.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before jolting forward on the couch. An image of Siobhan pointing a gun at her unconscious body popped on the screen.

"Oh no! Bridget. I'm so sorry." Juliet cried.

"Juliet! Why would you watch this?" Andrew demanded.

Tears welled in Juliet's eyes.

"I wanted to see if there were any clues on finding her. You know, like they do in the movies. I didn't mean for you to see it. I'm sorry." She jumped up but Bridget grabbed her arm before she could rush to the DVD player and turn it off.

"No."

Juliet sat back on the couch looking miserable.

Bridget studied the television for a moment.

"I'd like to see it, please." She said quietly.

"Bridget, no." Andrew said. "You don't want to put yourself through that."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't want to but I need to. I need to see for myself if there is anything of the sister I used to know left."

Andrew opened his mouth to argue with her but she couldn't let him win this one. She needed to see it.

"Please." She said simply.

He seemed to wage an internal battle before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her head.

"If any part is too much…"

"I promise I will turn it off but I truly do need to see it."

Wordlessly, he took the remote and reversed the digital image until just Bridget leaning over the desk could be seen.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Bridget said simply though part of her wasn't entirely convinced. Did she really want to see her sister hurt her? The truth was, no, absolutely not but what she said to Andrew was true. She needed to see it. She needed to know if the twin who used to love her is still in Siobhan somewhere.

Andrew pushed play and the entire macabre scene played out.

Bridget watched the sister she loved use the stun gun on her body. When her booted foot connected with her side, Bridget winced. She saw it happen on the screen and even though she had no memory of that vicious attack her body told her it happened. Her rib cage displayed a myriad of disgusting colors showing just how cruelly that booted foot kicked her.

When she pulled the gun out of her bag, Bridget tensed but couldn't look away from the look in Siobhan's eyes. It was venomous and when she put the gun back the look of disgusted disappointment hurt Bridget worse than any injury she obtained in the brutal attack.

Her sister hated her, despised her and sincerely wanted her dead.

Stunned, despite already knowing that this was the most likely scenario, she sat back and allowed Andrew to pull her into his arms before turning the TV off.

Juliet held out a tissue and it was only then that she realized she was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." Juliet cried with her.

Bridget couldn't find words so she simply reached out and took Juliet's hand. Juliet gripped it tight just as Bridget opened her arms and they each held onto and were held by a person they loved. Slowly that love helped settle her system and her tears stopped.

"I'm sorry." Juliet said again.

"Don't be. As much as it hurt to see it, I'm glad I did." She pulled back from Andrew and turned her head to look at them both. "Siobhan is gone. I couldn't find a glimpse of her."

One last tear tracked down her face. Andrew caught it with his thumb.

"Ugh, I think I've cried more in the last month then I have my entire life." Bridget said as she scrubbed her eyes.

"Yes, well, I think you have every right to shed more than a few tears." Andrew assured her. "Siobhan has made sure of that."

"So," Bridget sighed, "we will find her and stop her before she hurts anyone else."

"But not today." Andrew said firmly. "We will start looking tomorrow but not today." He stood up and smiled at them both. "Today we are going to be couch potatoes and watch a silly romantic comedy. Today we are going to be a family without a care in the world."

"Yes." Bridget smiled, trying to shrug off the depression that threatened her well being. "A movie day is just what the doctor ordered."

Juliet jumped up.

"I'll make some popcorn."

"And, I will pick out a movie." Andrew smiled.

Bridget left them to it as she snuggled into the couch. She missed Andrew's arm around her but she comforted herself with the knowledge that he would be back, they would sit as a family and watch a movie. It sounded perfect.

Juliet and Andrew were soon sitting in their spots beside Bridget. Buttery popcorn wafted from the bowl as it was passed back and forth in their laps. Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks got mail as they fell in love on the screen while Bridget, Andrew and Juliet got to laugh as a family.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Three Fourths of the movie later Andrew finally felt Bridget's body relax into slumber. He looked at Juliet and put his finger to his lips. She nodded as he slowly lifted Bridget in his arms. Carefully, he made his way down the hall bypassing the guest bedroom and placing Bridget in the bed they shared before he knew the truth of her identity. She belonged there, next to him. She wasn't going to be alone, not even while sleeping.

After tucking the covers around her he placed a light kiss on her bandaged head before placing one sweetly on her lips. He stroked her hair before exiting the room leaving the door cracked in case she woke and needed him. That video had been brutal and there were bound to be repercussions from allowing her to watch it but he couldn't protect her from everything and seeing it hopefully brought home just how dangerous Siobhan was and that the sister she knew was gone.

Juliet stood just outside the door. He took one look at her devastated stare and he opened his arms. She stepped into his embrace and they held onto each other for a long moment.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I didn't mean for her to see the video. I just want to help catch Siobhan."

"I know, sweetheart. It's okay." Andrew said holding his daughter tighter. He hated that she had seen the images on the DVD but a part of him is glad she saw it. They all needed to know how vicious Siobhan was so they wouldn't let their guard down around her.

Juliet shuddered.

"I can't believe her own sister would do that do her." She said softly.

"Me either, sweetheart."

Juliet shuddered.

"That video," a tear tracked down her cheek, "daddy, that video was so horrible. The look on Siobhan's face when she held the gun to Bridget's head, it was so…" she paused, unable to come up with a proper adjective.

"Evil." Andrew supplied.

Juliet stepped back and looked at his face.

"Yes! That was exactly what it was. Evil." Juliet shivered. "I think she actually wanted to kill Bridget, right then and there. I know she wanted her dead but somehow seeing it made it more real. I think if she could have gotten away with it she would have pulled the trigger."

Andrew drew her back into his arms and squeezed her tight.

"I think there is something," he paused searching for the right word, "unhinged about Siobhan."

"Don't sugar coat it, daddy. She's sick." Juliet looked at him wryly. "She makes mom look like a poster child for sanity."

Andrew nodded. Her description was accurate.

"We need to find her." He said gravelly.

"Fast." She hugged him close. "Next time she might succeed."

Andrew shivered at the thought.

"We can't lose her, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

After seeing the video he realized that he would do anything to keep Bridget safe. Anything.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Slowly Bridget woke wrapped in warmth. It took a moment for her to realize that the warmth was Andrew's arms. Carefully she lifted her chin until she could look at him. She expected to see him sleeping but instead she found him watching her.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning, to you." She placed her hand on his chest and rested her chin on it. "Did you sleep?"

"Some but I was distracted by the gorgeous blonde in my arms."

Bridget looked around.

"Oh, where is she? Did she leave?"

Andrew laughed and tightened his hold.

"You know very well that you are the gorgeous blonde to whom I was referring."

"Oh, I am, am I?" She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Well, I'm glad I'm the only one in your arms."

His smile faded and his eyes became intense.

"Always." He said simply as he brushed the hair from her face. "I love you, Bridget. I want to make sure you know that I love _you_, not Siobhan and not some image, but _you_."

She looked down not able to fully believe his words but he refused to allow her to miss the truth in his eyes so he lifted her chin until her hesitant green eyes met his.

"I'll prove it." He said fervently. "I love that you put Juliet first. I love that Summer Camp Slasher is your favorite movie. I love that you always need help with your zipper after an event or a long dinner party." He lifted his brows seductively as he kissed her hand. She laughed. "I love that you have worked so hard to fix the friendships that Siobhan ruined, like with Greer. I love that you got sober and work hard, every day, to stay that way. I love that your eyes light up when I come into a room and you always kiss me goodbye when I'm off to the office." He paused and pulled her closer. "I love how you make me want to be a better man. I want to be a man worthy of your love." He kissed her lightly and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Bridget, so incredibly much."

Bridget's heart melted. "I love you, too." She leaned up and kissed him. His lips moved softly under her mouth as their tongues mingled. He flipped her onto her back and let his hands roam over her body. _This was right. This was how things should be._ She thought as the ache intensified and she writhed in search of release.

A knock on the door was like a bucket of cold water tossed on them. Andrew groaned and they pulled apart with identical looks of regret. He kissed her one last time before sitting up and pulling her back to his chest.

"Come in." He called and Juliet opened the door.

"I wanted to let you know that I am heading to school." Juliet said. Her bag hung from her chic shoulder. She wore skinny jeans, tall boots and a white tank with violet cloth flowers sewn onto the strap. She leaned negligently against the door frame as she contemplated them.

"So, you two look comfy." She lifted crossed fingers. "Does this mean what I think it means."

Bridget turned and looked at Andrew. She didn't want to overstep her bounds and since they haven't had an official talk outside of their feelings she let him answer. Though the look she saw in his eyes said it all.

"Yes, Juliet. Bridget and I are together."

Juliet squealed and ran to the bed hugging them both.

"I'm so happy for you," she preened, "so when do I get to be the maid of honor?"

Bridget wanted to tell her that they would be married as soon as possible because that was what she wanted. Unfortunately, even if Andrew wanted it also, they couldn't. Technically, Siobhan was still Andrew's wife. The thought tried to sink her buoyant spirits but she prevailed to keep them up.

"Not for a while. We have a pressing matter to get to before that can happen." Andrew answered Juliet.

"Siobhan." Juliet frowned.

Andrew nodded.

"Yes. We need to get everything straightened out before anything can happen."

"Of course, she ruins everything." Juliet shook the thought from her head. "Anyway, continue with," she smiled mischievously, "whatever."

"Get to school." Andrew called as he tossed a throw pillow at her. It smacked her in the face.

"Nice daddy, real nice." She called before tossing it back. "Now I have to fix my lipstick, again."

Andrew rolled his eyes as the door shut. After the coast was clear he looked at Bridget suggestively.

"All right, where were we?"

Bridget laughed.

"I think we were about here." She quipped as she pulled his head down to hers. Mindful of her bruises he wound his body to her body as their lips met and the outside world ceased to exist.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

The girls were napping in the other room as Siobhan stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her newly highlighted blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face was devoid of make-up. She didn't notice the dark circles, uneven skin tone, or the lifelessness of her eyes. All she could see was her hairline and the uninjured skin below it.

Slowly she raised a paring knife she took from the kitchen to her head and grimaced as she sliced the skin into her hairline. Blood dripped down her face and calmly she wiped it off. Scowling she placed a sterile cotton square on it and applied pressure. Once the bleeding stopped she removed the cotton and studied her handiwork. Satisfied that it wasn't deep enough to require stitches she placed two butterfly band aids on the wound and re-covered it with a clean sterile square.

_There, _she thought,_ all done._

She had been furious with herself for not being more careful when she attacked Bridget at the apartment. She should have pulled her back from the desk before using the stun gun on her but hindsight was truly 20/20.

Once she had gotten home and calmed down she realized her mistake. If she was to re-take her life without Andrew knowing then she would have to have the same injury as Bridget.

Meticulously she studied her image. Yes, it would do. Her hair now had the same ultra blonde highlights that Bridget had and with the cut she could now slip back into her life when everything was ready.

She smiled bizarrely. Soon she would be able to resume her life as Mrs. Andrew Martin and soon after that she would be able to live as the widow of the late Andrew Martin.

After throwing away the bloodied cotton she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the counter. Quietly, she walked toward the window and dialed.

"It's me." She said into the phone. "Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, I have the goods. Do you have the cash?"

"Yes."

"Great, meet me at the usual place today, 4:00 o'clock."

"Fine." She hung up and dialed the nanny. After assurance that she could watch the twins, Siobhan turned back to the window and stared into the cloudless blue sky. Lightly she fingered the bandage on her forehead.

She missed Henry.

Since leaving her and stealing her money Siobhan hadn't been able to pin down her feelings for him. She was furious, depressed, even vengeful to a degree but above all she still loved him, she still wanted him and she would have him. Once she got her life back on track she would hunt him down in Chicago and make him love her again. As soon as she took care of the Bridget Problem.

Gleefully she imagined her plan coming to life and smiled at the vision of Bridget suffering at her hand. In the beginning she wanted her death to be quick but not anymore. No, not after what that bitch put her through. She was going to make her death as painful as possible and she would see it done the way Bridget feared the most. She was going to pay and Siobhan was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**Sorry for the delay…life has been crazy. Please let me know what you think! Next chapter soon!**

14


	8. Chapter 8

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Eight**

_**Andrew's POV:**_

The late afternoon light poured in through the window as Andrew hung up his cell phone and absently rubbed Bridget's shoulder. She reached up and stroked his hand comfortingly.

"So, what did Henry say?" She asked gently.

Andrew contemplated the woman beside him as he considered her question. It was a loaded one. Henry had a lot to say and a lot of it Andrew hated hearing. He despised knowing what a fool he'd been because the woman he lived with as man and wife for almost five years was an enigma, a fake, a spot on actress, an expert liar who never loved him and used him for his money, position and security. Rage tried to build up within him but Bridget's hand on his stopped it from growing. He took a deep breath and answered her question.

"Well, Siobhan was using the alias, Rebecca Sheldrake, when he last saw her. He thinks she probably changed her name again but at least that gives us some place to start."

"Now, how can we track down Rebecca Sheldrake?"

Before Andrew could answer the phone rang and Bridget answered it.

"Hello. Yes, please send him up."

Andrew looked at her inquisitively.

"Solomon's here." Bridget said.

They both got off the couch to meet the elevator. The ding of the bell announced Solomon's arrival.

"Hi." Solomon said shaking hands with Andrew and hugging Bridget. "I'm really glad you are okay." He cupped her chin and tilted her head to get a better look at her injury. He shook his head. "I wish I had been here."

Bridget touched her still bandaged wound.

"You and me both." She said wryly.

"Actually, Solomon, I'm glad you are here." Andrew said. 'I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I know you acted as Bridget's bodyguard before and I was hoping you would be willing to continue in that capacity when I can't be here."

He looked between the two and nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm glad you are willing to consider it, trouble seems to find her whether she is looking for it or not."

Andrew nodded emphatically.

"I don't want her alone for a minute. If I'm not with her I want you to be."

"Hey!" Bridget raised her brows. "I'm standing right here."

"Sorry, Bridge," Solomon laughed, "but you do attract trouble like honey attracts bees."

She shrugged. Andrew laughed and put his arm around her pulling her into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He has a point Bridget. Trouble loves you and I'm not willing to take any chances."

He hugged her closer. Just the thought of something happening to her made him tense. She looked up and he smiled at the love in her eyes.

"Fine." She said exasperated. "What about Juliet?"

Andrew looked at Solomon.

"Do you recommend anyone?"

"I have a friend. We served together and he would keep Juliet safe."

"She isn't going to like having a babysitter." Andrew said dryly. "Will your friend be able to handle a highly opinionated teenage girl?"

"Don't worry about Shane. He will have Juliet eating out of his hand in no time."

"Good. Give him a call. I don't want Juliet by herself except at school. If she isn't with us I want her with him."

"We'll figure out the details later."

Andrew nodded and hugged Bridget close. Just the thought of either of his girls being hurt scared him to death. He hated knowing that they could be in danger from someone he once thought he loved.

"Well, it looks like you two managed to find common ground?" Solomon noted as they held each other.

Andrew smiled at Bridget

"Yes, we realized we both loved each," he paused, "no matter what our names were." He finished dryly.

Bridget laughed.

"Yes, that is exactly right." She agreed as she bumped his arm with her shoulder.

Solomon smiled.

"I have to say I was rooting for you both. I thought you two belonged together even before the truth came out. I'm glad you found your way back to each other."

"So am I." Andrew said honestly and without any exaggeration. It was simply the truth. "I'm intent on keeping her safe and with Siobhan running around the city she isn't."

"Yes," Solomon agreed, "that is one diabolical princess."

Andrew nodded in agreement.

"So, where do you stand on catching her?"

They took Solomon into the living room and filled him in. He looked pensive as he considered everything they said.

"Wow, so you might be a father of twins?"

Andrew felt a familiar ache in his heart as he nodded. Not knowing was killing him. He tried not to think about it since there was little he could do until he found Siobhan but his heart didn't always listen to his mind.

Quickly he tried to concentrate on their present course of action.

"All right, so we need to track down Rebecca Sheldrake."

They nodded.

"I'd like us to start at the hospital where she gave birth. Maybe we can get into the record room and find a last known address for Rebecca Sheldrake." Andrew said.

"That is a good idea." Bridget said squeezing his hand.

"Sounds good." Solomon agreed. "Is 9:00 a.m. good?"

They nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up then."

"Thank you, Solomon."

They said their goodbyes and made their way back to the living room. They sat on the couch and Bridget snuggled into his side while Andrew contemplated the picture on the table across the room. They had gone on a picnic with Greer and Jeff who snapped a picture of him, Bridget and Juliet laughing together. It always made him smile when he looked at it. They were a family in a way they never were when Siobhan was in their lives. He finally had the life he wanted with a woman who loved him and his daughter. He wouldn't let anyone threaten that. Not even his wife.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget held Andrew's hand as they followed Solomon into the hospital. Her stomach roiled sickly just being there. They had spent too much time in the hospitals of New York City lately. Taking a deep breath and tried not to concentrate on the spotlessly clean halls and disinfected air. Instead she concentrated on the hand that held hers'. It felt good and strong.

They found a waiting room and walked in to sit in the uncomfortable chairs that lined the wall. A sign warned them against smoking while a cartoon played on the flat screen in the corner.

Bridget watched a little blond boy push a truck along the table in the corner of the room. The image reminded her of the days she watched Sean play just like the little boy. Revving his voice and racing the car to and fro. She smiled sadly and once again tried to forgive herself.

Andrew squeezed her hand and she tore her gaze from the haunting scene to stare into his comforting eyes.

"I will head over and see if I can get into the records room." Solomon said quietly.

"Okay, but-" She stopped as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Rebecca?" A nurse asked.

Bridget turned her head.

"Rebecca, it is you." The nurse smiled and sat next to her.

Bridget looked at Andrew who raised his brows. The woman must think she was Siobhan who used that alias while giving birth to the twins.

"I thought it was you but when I called your name you didn't turn around."

Bridget smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

The nurse shrugged it off.

"So how are the girls? Are they adjusting to being home? How is the new apartment?" She continued before Bridget could answer. "It's amazing how the timing of things happen, isn't it? My friend needed to sub-lease at the same time that you needed a new place. It was a shame that you and Henry broke up but a fresh start with your girls was required, just like you said."

"The apartment is great. Thank you for helping me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Bridget smiled brightly. "In fact you can do me a huge favor. I came here because I haven't received any hospital bills and I wanted to make sure the street address was correct on my account. Would you mind looking it up for me?"

"Sure." She stood up smiling. "Follow me."

Andrew and Solomon grinned at Bridget as they all followed her to the nurse's station. It looked like she saved Solomon a trip to the records room.

The nurse tapped a few keys and waited before tapping her finger against the screen.

"Yes. It is correct."

Bridget sighed as if relieved.

"Thanks. Could you print me a copy for my own records? I like to cover all of my bases."

"Sure, sweetie, no problem." The nurse printed the info and handed it to her. "You give Portia and Regan a kiss from me."

Bridget smiled though her heart broke when Andrew tensed beside her.

"I will. Thank you again for all your help."

"It was my pleasure. See you later."

They turned and left the building quickly. As soon as they were on the street Bridget turned and hugged Andrew who returned her embrace.

"Portia and Regan." He whispered into her hair.

Bridget pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek.

"We'll find her," she looked earnestly into his eyes, "and the truth. I promise." Andrew nodded as Bridget lifted the printout the nurse gave her. "And now we have a place to start."

Solomon took it and smiled.

"This address is only a few blocks from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bridget asked impatiently.

"We aren't going anywhere unless we are armed." Andrew said in complete finality.

"I've got us covered."

Bridget's insides froze as Solomon pulled his suit jacket open and revealed a leather shoulder holster with a 9mm nestled snuggly inside. She still hated guns.

Andrew nodded.

"Let's do it."

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the address and parked two buildings down and across the street in case Siobhan spotted them.

"Okay, so how do we want to do this?" Bridget asked. She dreaded going in though she knew she had no choice. "Do we just knock on her door?"

"Yes." Andrew looked at Solomon. "With your weapon ready."

Solomon nodded.

They made their way into the building and up to the apartment. Bridget felt sick to her stomach. She stopped as she stepped off the elevator and she tried to catch her breath to stop the nausea.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling a bit sick." She leaned against the hall and closed her eyes. Concentrating on breathing deep she fought for calm.

"You are pale. I don't like this." He brushed her hair back. "You are still recovering. You should be at home resting not storming around the city trying to find your sister."

"No, I'm exactly where I should be." She took his hand to prove her point, squeezing it tight she pulled away from the wall and made her way down the hall.

They stopped in front of the apartment and taking a deep breath, Bridget lifted her knuckles and rapped sharply on the door.

No one answered.

They knocked again but all was silent.

Quietly, Solomon took out a lock pick and after a few moments a soft snick was heard as the bolt slid free. He stowed his tools and drew his weapon. Stealthily, he turned the knob and with his gun ready, opened the door.

The sparsely furnished studio apartments stood empty. After checking the bathroom and finding it empty, Solomon holstered his gun and re-locked the door once Bridget and Andrew stepped inside.

Bridget walked to the bureau and pulled open an empty drawer. Andrew opened the closet and found only metal hangers tinkling as they bumped noisily into each other. Solomon inspected the bathroom and found no toiletries.

"It looks like she moved on."

Bridget felt her hope crash. As much as she dreaded seeing her sister she wanted this whole thing to be over.

"We should give the place a going over. She might have left something behind that could give us a clue as to where she went."

They nodded and began pulling open drawers and checking cabinets.

"Here." Solomon called. "I think I found something." He held up a receipt he found in the garbage.

Andrew strode over and plucked it from his grasp.

"It's a receipt for a storage rental." He said before slipping it into his pocket.

"What is this?" Solomon asked as he un-crinkled a piece of notebook paper. "I think she is losing it. This list makes no sense."

Bridget looked at the list over Solomon's shoulder.

**Gillbert Kid**

**Mr. Tribesman**

**Prodigal St.**

**Will Darken**

**Jill Lukite**

**Thy Greenback**

"It's in code." Bridget told him. "We used to leave messages for each other this way when we were kids. Unscrambling the letters will give us the answers."

Andrew looked at the list and nodded.

"We did the same thing when we first began seeing each other. It was how we kept our relationship a secret from Catherine." He studied the list a bit harder. "Though this isn't nearly as sophisticated, some of these don't make sense."

Bridget took the list.

"I agree. Siobhan always took pride in her jumbles. These are nowhere near the same caliber."

"So what does it say?" Solomon asked.

"I'll have to take a closer look." She opened her purse, pulled out a pad of paper, a pen and set to work.

She played with the letters of the first code, building possible words when one word jumped out from all the rest. B-R-I-D-G-E-T. The only letters left froze the blood in her veins. K-I-L-L.

**Kill Bridget**

Andrew clenched his fists as she circled her deciphered text. Solomon whistled. Bridget ignored them and set to work on the rest. M-A-R-T-I-N jumped out from the second code. It only took a few minutes more to add B-E and M-R-S to the front of it.

**Be Mrs. Martin**

"Well, it looks like your sister wants her life back." Solomon said gravely.

Andrew scoffed.

"Well, she can't bloody well have it." He said angrily.

Bridget didn't hear the exchange as she continued to work on the rest. The third was tricky as none of their names jumped out of the text but soon came to realize it said.

**Adopt Girls**

Siobhan's plan took shape in Bridget's mind and ice formed in the pit of her stomach. Dreading to have her hunch confirmed she continued on deciphering the rest.

The fourth and fifth brought her to her knees.

**Kill Andrew**

**Kill Juliet**

She dropped the pad and pen and stared in horror and the words. Her sister's murderous desire no longer included just her. She meant to kill the two people who Bridget loved most in the world.

Panic threatened to destroy her mind. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let anyone else die because of their association with her. She wouldn't allow it. She would leave. She would get out of New York, out of their lives and they would be safe. It was the only thing she could do. Her breath came fast and hard as her heart raced at an impossible pace. The world faded until she could only see the haunting words written on the paper in front of her.

The words began to blur and it was only then that she realized Andrew was shaking her.

"Bridget!" He yelled her name. "Look at me!"

Startled, she looked into his angry eyes and tried to concentrate on his words.

"Don't you dare think of leaving! Do you understand me? I forbid you to leave."

She wondered how he could have gotten into her head. How in the world did he know what she had been thinking?

"Promise me, right now, this instant. Promise me that you won't sneak off." He shook her as he demanded her answer. "Promise me or so help me I will come after you. There is nowhere in this city, or country or planet that you can hide. I will find you. Do you understand?"

She couldn't answer. How could she even think of staying? Putting the two people she loved most in danger was unfathomable. He answered her thoughts and it was then that she realized that she was babbling her thoughts aloud.

"Do you think losing you is worth it to us?" He pulled her close.

"But you would be alive. I can't put you and Juliet at risk. It was bad enough when she wanted to kill me but you and Juliet…" She trailed off.

"She won't kill anyone. We will stop her before it goes that far." He cupped her face and kissed her lips lightly. "I promise."

Bridget shuddered and tried to block the words from her mind.

"I don't think your leaving will keep them alive." Solomon told her gently. "Look at the list. I figured out the last one."

**Kill Bridget**

**Be Mrs. Martin**

**Adopt Girls**

**Kill Andrew**

**Kill Juliet**

**Get Henry Back**

"She doesn't want to kill them because of you, Bridget. She wants to be a rich widow so she can win Henry back."

Bridget stared at the list and the truth of Solomon's words sank into her troubled mind. It was true. Her sister wanted to slip back into her life so she could have the money and prestige of being Mrs. Andrew Martin and after adopting the girls she would kill off Andrew and Juliet making her a rich widow who had the freedom to figure out a way to get Henry back.

The anxiety that filled her moments before was slowly replaced by fury and fierce determination. She wouldn't let Siobhan get away with it. She was done crying and being shocked by the darkness in her sister's heart. Siobhan wasn't her sister anymore. She would stand in front of the ones she loved and keep them safe. She would take on her twin and take the bitch down.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Nine**

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

_Two Weeks Later:_

Siobhan stared in frustration as Andrew exited the Park Avenue apartment building hand in hand with her vile sister. Their smiles eclipsed the sunlight that poured over the streets while their laughter overpowered the sound of the traffic that flowed angrily by. Their affection for each other was evident in their eyes and in the way they touched. It was disgusting.

Fury at the two swept through Siobhan and her vision blurred until her only focus was their clasped hands. Andrew never held her hand while they were together, not even in the beginning when she played the loving wife to perfection. It pissed her off that her bitch sister could garner that kind of emotion from Siobhan's husband.

The loving couple disappeared into a Town Car and swiftly Siobhan hailed a cab. A yellow minivan screeched to a halt and she quickly got in.

"Follow that car." She demanded as she pointed toward Andrew and Bridget's Town Car.

"Seriously, lady?" The driver rolled his eyes. "Get out. I don't have time to play cloak and dagger in this traffic."

Siobhan pulled out her wallet and stuck a fifty though the slot.

"Just drive."

The driver took the money.

"Whatever you say, lady." He put the cab in gear and bolted into traffic slamming Siobhan against the seat.

She ignored everything but the vehicle in front of her.

The last two weeks had been nothing but frustrating irritation. She waited for the right moment to grab Bridget but the stupid bitch was never alone. If Andrew wasn't glued to her side then Solomon was.

Aggravation at her continued failure made her want to scream. Everything was set and ready and instead of finally getting the revenge she deserved she was stuck staking out her own home. Lack of funds required she do it on her own, which in and of itself was enough to piss her off and with Bridget's constant companions ruining Siobhan's plans she would have to re-consider her options.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Later that afternoon, Andrew stepped out of the elevator and into their apartment pulling Bridget with him.

"So we are at a dead end?" She said, disheartened.

Andrew pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I wouldn't say that."

Bridget pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Andrew, we exhausted every avenue we can think of in figuring out Siobhan's steps using the alias Rebecca Sheldrake and we've hit a brick wall. There is nowhere left to look. Let's face it. She got a new identity."

He nodded.

"I agree but we still have the storage unit."

"It was empty."

"Yes, but the account was never closed and since she used Cora Farrel to open the account there is still a chance that she might come back to it."

"What do you want to do, stake it out?"

"Yes, actually, that is exactly what I was thinking."

"I thought you didn't want to involve a private investigator?"

"I don't, but I think Solomon and Shane can handle it."

"What about Juliet. We can't leave her unguarded."

"Of course not." Andrew assured her. "I thought that while they are handling that, then you, Juliet and I could get out of the city."

"And go where? Don't you think we should be here helping in the search?" She eyed him suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

Andrew evaded her gaze.

"Andrew, tell me the truth. Remember, what we promised out on the terrace. We would tell each other the truth no matter how difficult. What aren't you telling me? Has something happened?"

He sighed.

"Nothing has happened." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's just that since we found the list Siobhan left behind I've had a terrible feeling. Each passing day it is worse. She wants to kill you and eventually Juliet and me. Knowing that she is out there and we don't know where is terrifying." He rested his forehead against hers'. "I couldn't bear if anything happened to you or Juliet. I would just feel better getting out of town."

"I understand." She smiled up at him. "I really do but we can't let fear dictate our lives. We won't. The best thing we can do is track her down and stop her. It is the only way we will be able to live the life we want."

"Yes, and the life I want doesn't exist without you and she wants you dead." He said harshly.

Andrew clasped her hands and willed her to understand how petrified he truly was. The past two weeks had been hell. They spent hours running down dead ends and the whole time he kept looking over his shoulder. He looked for Siobhan or one of her hitmen everywhere. He had yet to sleep through the night. Over and over he dreamt of finding Bridget after Siobhan stunned her, though in his dreams when he felt for a pulse he found nothing but a pale neck and a lifeless artery. It was only after jerking awake to find Bridget asleep in his arms that his heart would slow and he would realize that it was just a dream and she was alive.

He desperately wanted to get away so they could find some peace, even if it was short lived, though deep down he knew it was unrealistic. It didn't matter where he went, his paranoia would follow.

"That fact hasn't escaped my attention. Siobhan wants to kill me. I know that but she isn't the first person who has wanted me dead and she probably won't be the last." She joked but her smile fell flat at the anger on his face.

"That isn't funny." He jerked free of her grasp and paced to the end of the room before spinning back. "How can you even joke about it?"

Bridget sighed.

"I know it isn't funny. I was just trying to lighten things up." She walked toward him and placed her arms around his stiffened middle and rested her chin on his chest so she could look into his eyes. "I hate that she has caused this tension and fear. I want nothing more than to be silly and flirty with you. I want to be able to go out as a family and go ice skating. I despise that we are all worried and anxious. I just want this to be over, which is why I think we need to finish things, quickly." She placed her cheek on his chest and hugged him close. "We need to find her."

She was right. Slowly his body relaxed and he placed his arms around Bridget squeezing her tight. He would hold onto her no matter what.

"All right," the knot in his stomach tightened, "we will stay but I want you promise that if things take a turn for the worse that we are on the first flight out of the country."

She laughed.

"I promise."

Bridget glanced at the clock.

"Speaking of Juliet, where is she? Shouldn't she be home by now?"

Andrew sighed.

"No, against my better judgment I let her talk me into allowing her to attend the pep rally this afternoon."

"Juliet, at a pep rally?" Bridget raised a brow.

Andrew laughed.

"Yes, that was my reaction, too. Juliet cheering with the crowd seemed a bit out of character but Shane told me that she has a crush on a boy on the basketball team and he would be there. I told her she could go but only if Shane went also." He shuddered and he pulled Bridget close, resting his chin on her head. "You know, a part of me wanted to say no so I could lock her in her room." Bridget's laugh was muffled in his shirt. "I realized that was a bit irrational and over-protective and this is the first boy she has shown any interest in since that creep her mother hired to hurt Tessa Banner, so I relented."

Bridget pulled her head back and smiled brilliantly up to him.

"That is why you are an amazing father."

"Why, because I let my daughter get her way?" He said dryly.

"No." She shook her head emphatically. "Because you aren't letting your fear keep her from living her life. After the year we have had no one would blame you if you did just that but you are letting her live her life and protecting her at the same time." She kissed his nose. "See, an amazing father.

Sadness filled him.

"I hope that I get to prove that, I truly do."

Bridget smiled sorrowfully.

"You are thinking of Portia and Regan."

He nodded.

"As unfounded as this seems a part of me truly thinks they are mine." He shook his head. "Or, maybe I just want them to be."

She hugged him close.

"I can't wait to meet them." She smiled.

Andrew wrapped his arms around the incredible woman in his arms. The love she had in her heart blew his mind. It was truly remarkable how much she gave of herself. It was heartbreaking to think that so many people in her past took advantage of and abused that extraordinary spirit. In that moment he vowed to never take her for granted or treat her shabbily. He would cherish every beat of that compassionate heart.

"I can't wait to meet them, too."

They held each other and Andrew laughed as Bridget let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"That is an understatement." She yawned again.

He wasn't surprised by her exhaustion. Nightmares had plagued her nightly since the attack. She only slept a couple of hours before jerking awake. He knew because he was wrenched from sleep along with her. He hated to see the panic in her eyes.

"I think we should go lie down and take a nap."

She reached up and kissed his lips.

"I don't know." She smiled slyly. "Do you think we can lie down together and just sleep?"

"Well, we could certainly give it a try."

"And if we fail?"

"Well, then we will only sleep better, don't you think?"

She laughed.

"I guess you are right."

His phone rang and he groaned before extracting his arms from Bridget and digging it out of his coat pocket.

"Hello. Yes. You have got to be kidding me. All right. I will be there in 20 minutes."

"What is it?" Bridget asked concerned.

"That was the building manager at the loft. A pipe burst and he needs me to come and inspect the damage." He sighed.

"I could come with you." Bridget suggested.

"I would love for you to come but I think you should go and lie down. You need to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get some sleep and maybe when I'm done I will wake you up and we can 'nap' together."

"Hm, that sounds like a plan."

"I will call Solomon so he can be here while I'm gone."

"No, he needs to go with you." Bridget argued.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not leaving you here unattended."

"And you aren't going to the loft unprotected."

"I won't be."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

Bridget trailed him into their closet as he shifted some clothes to reveal a safe. Quietly he dialed the combination and opened the heavy door. Reaching inside he removed a 9mm hand gun.

Bridget stiffened.

"I will have this with me."

"No," she shook her head as her gut clenched, "I don't like it."

"This way we are all protected." He tried to assure her.

"I don't like it."

"I don't either but I don't want any of us left without protection."

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

Siobhan's ears rang as cheerleaders led the crowd in rousing applause. Her heeled feet felt the vibration while hundreds of teenagers stomped their feet and clapped their hands as instructed by their perky leaders of spirit. The players of the school's basketball team surrounded the coach amidst bright lights and the roar of the crowd.

An ache of epic proportions threatened to blind Siobhan. Nausea filled her throat and she swallowed hard trying to regain her composure. The brown bobbed wig wasn't helping. The heat trapped between her skull and the fake head of hair threatened to make her pass out on top of the nausea.

The crowd continued to roar so Siobhan used that moment to step out into the hall and use the drinking fountain. Cool water splashed past her lips and over tongue to soothe her red hot throat. No longer feeling like she would vomit she leaned her head against the glass of the trophy case and let the chilly surface cool her overheated skin.

Once she felt her system settle she stepped back and checked her appearance in the mirror that lined the back of the case. The wig had shifted slightly, irritated at the inconvenience, she jerked it back into place. The fake mole she painted near her chin was still intact and the thick framed glasses sat on her un-powdered nose. Noting her disguise was undamaged she turned from the trophy case without noticing her pallid reflection or the unnatural light that radiated from her eyes.

Oblivious to everything but the task at hand she returned to the gymnasium. Carefully she scanned the crowds until she found her target. Juliet sat among fellow students and cheered while holding a sign that said "Trevor is #1". Siobhan rolled her eyes. It was pathetic but it was no wonder considering who had been guiding her these last few months. This pitiable display had Bridget written all over it.

Slowly Siobhan climbed the bleachers until she was above Juliet before crossing over. Knowing her disguise was a good one she didn't concern herself with being recognized. Her only concern was the well built man who wore high school gear and sat next to Juliet while talking on his phone. He was a regular feature in her stake outs and she recognized him as Juliet's shadow. Obviously, Andrew was paying him to be his bitch daughter's bodyguard.

Settling on a seat two rows up she located Juliet's bag. She needed to get into it and snag her cell phone. As she contemplated her options Juliet reached into her purse and pulled it out. Siobhan watched her send a text before she looked up to scrutinize one of the players on the court. The player, Trevor, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and smiled before texting her back. Juliet read the text and laughed just as they announced Trevor's name. She set the phone down on the seat next to her before jumping up, waving the homemade sign like a loon.

Siobhan used that moment to her advantage. Standing she pretended to stumble knocking the two teenage girls in front of her forward. They fell hard into the bodyguard whose phone flew out of his hand and cracked into pieces on the floor below. Juliet and those around her tried to help the bodyguard and the two girls untangle themselves, which left a gaping hole where they once sat. Seizing her opportunity she stepped down and snagged the phone before walking across the bleacher away from Juliet.

Satisfaction swelled through her as she exited the building and hailed a cab. She settled into her seat and let the cityscape sweep past. Pulling up to Park Avenue apartment she paid the driver and walked to the side of building. Once she was safely out of view she took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Are you here? Good. When did Andrew leave? Fifteen minutes is perfect. Has Solomon showed up? Okay, I'm going to lure her out. When Solomon comes to get the car, you know what to do." She hung up and opened Juliet's phone to send a text message to Bridget.

'_I'm at the school. I need help.'_

She hit send and waited.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget turned over and tried again to calm her mind long enough to fall asleep but she couldn't squelch the feeling that something was wrong. When her phone signaled she had a text she jumped and grabbed it hoping to see that Andrew was safe and on his way home, instead the message was from Juliet and the words chilled her to the bone.

'_I'm at the school. I need help.'_

"Solomon!"

Bridget jumped out of bed and started throwing on clothes.

"Solomon!"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he came flying through the door.

Bridget tossed him her cell phone as she yanked on her shirt.

He read the text that still lit the screen.

"I'll call Shane." Quickly he dialed his friend's number but got no answer.

"Well?" Bridget demanded as he hung up.

"He isn't answering."

Bridget paled.

"I'll get the car." Solomon said as he turned leave.

Bridget finished getting dressed as she tried desperately to calm her racing heart. What could have happened? Did Siobhan try to grab her? She clutched her bag, darted into the elevator, hit the button for the lobby and realized she needed to tell Andrew. She reached for her cell phone and cursed. _Damn._ Solomon must have taken it. She would just call him from the car.

She raced through the lobby and saw the Town Car screech to a halt in front of the building. Without thought she jumped into the back seat, slammed the door shut and was thrown against the leather interior as they lurched forward into traffic.

It was then she felt the metallic ice of a gun muzzle pressed into her temple. Slowly, she turned and stared into a face identical to her own.

"Hello, Bridget."

Fear tried to overtake Bridget's senses but she fought it back. The ones she loved were depending on her.

"Where is Juliet?" She demanded.

"Probably cheering her idiotic head off with the rest of the morons who attend that school."

Relief swept through Bridget.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want what is owed me and I intend to collect." Siobhan lifted a piece of black plastic and placed it to her side. "Good night, Bridget."

Crackling sounded and bright white pain radiated throughout Bridget's body. Juliet was okay, was her last thought before darkness claimed her.

**Next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Ten**

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew circled the loft with the building manager one last time. The water damage was minimal.

"Well, it looks superficial at best. It is lucky that you noticed it in time." Andrew said to the portly building manager.

"I wish we could take the credit but we actually got a call from someone saying they noticed the leak."

Andrew smiled.

"Well, thank goodness for Good Samaritans, then."

The building manager nodded.

"I wonder how they knew." He said mystified.

"Why do you say that?" Andrew asked.

"Well, the water had not made it to the front door and the apartment below your unit is vacant. So, it was strange to be notified of the leak. Usually, it is an angry neighbor who reports damage to their own unit, which tips us off to a problem."

Andrew paled and his gut clenched, suddenly he knew the leak was no accident.

"Excuse me. I just remembered…I have to go." Ignoring the confusion on the manager's face he ripped his cell phone from the pocket of his coat just as it rang. Bridget's beautiful face along with her number brightened the screen.

Relief flooded his system. He stepped onto the elevator and answered the call.

"Bridget! Are you okay?" Andrew demanded as he pushed the button to the lobby.

"It's Solomon. Bridget's gone."

Andrew's world spun wildly off its axis and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He leaned into the corner of the elevator and tried to numb the fear so his mind could work.

"What do you mean, 'Bridget's gone'?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Where did she go?"

"She got a text from Juliet that said she was in trouble at the school. I went to get the car and someone hit me in the head. I woke up a few seconds ago on the floor of the parking garage. The Town Car is gone. I think they used it to pick her up at the front of the building. She would have gotten in without question."

"Damn it! I thought you were supposed to protect her!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to call my buddy at the police department and see if I can get some traffic cam footage so we can see where they were headed."

"What about Juliet? The bitch has her phone but does she have her?"

"I called Shane when Bridget got the text but he didn't pick up."

Andrew's world grew brighter with fear. Siobhan had Bridget and she might have Juliet, the two people who he loved more than his own life and _she_ may have them.

"Wait!" Solomon said.

Andrew clenched the phone as Solomon's muffled voice spoke to someone on his end.

"Juliet is here." He said a moment later and Andrew sagged in relief. He could hear Juliet demanding to know what was wrong.

Andrew swallowed hard and felt tears burn behind his eyes. His daughter was safe.

"She and Shane are fine. She said someone stole her cell phone and Shane's phone was broken, which is why we couldn't reach him."

"I'm on my way home. Call you police friend. Let me talk to Juliet."

The elevator reached the lobby and Andrew ran across the marble floor as he waited for Juliet to pick up on the other end.

"Daddy?"

"Juliet!" Andrew didn't realize he held his breath until it rushed out in relief. "Sweetheart, I'm so happy you are safe."

He wished he could wrap his arms around her as the sounds of her sobs filled his ears. He got to the curb and hailed a cab. He told the driver where to go.

"Siobhan took Bridget, didn't she?" Juliet cried.

Andrew closed his eyes as he shut the cab door.

"We think so." Andrew's heart constricted. "But we will get her back. Don't doubt it. I won't stop until we have Bridget back safe and sound."

"What if we're too late, daddy? What if Siobhan already killed her."

"No!" Andrew said sharply. "We can't think like that. She is going to be fine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"She's going to be fine."

Andrew willed his mind to follow his heart. Bridget was going to be okay. She had to be.

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget could hear before she could see and what she heard did little to calm her panicked mind. She heard nothing. It was completely silent. Her arms and legs were tied down. When her eyes finally opened she was met with infinite darkness. Panic overwhelmed her senses.

She tried to call out only her mouth was taped shut.

Where was she? Where was Siobhan? Why was she still alive?

Those questions and others like it swarmed her brain leaving little room for rational thought.

After an eternity of anxiety she found a quiet corner of her mind and she tried to piece the last bits of her memory together.

She got the text from Juliet. Solomon got the car and Siobhan was in it.

Was Solomon okay? What about Juliet?

No, a piece of memory floated up in her mind, Juliet was okay. Siobhan said she was at the school so she must have just taken Juliet's phone.

Relief widened the calm corner of her mind until she could think rationally. What about Solomon? He wouldn't have driven her anywhere. She prayed he was okay.

Andrew, did she lure him out of the apartment? Was he okay? Please, God, let him be okay.

Tears seeped from her eyes and she let the fear and sadness in for a moment before she shut it down.

She needed to get out of there. Andrew and Juliet needed her and she needed to make sure they were okay. That meant she needed to deal with Siobhan, once and for all.

She wiggled her fingers and tried to reach the binding. It wasn't rope. She felt along the edge of the plastic that secured her to the chair, zip ties. It was a good guess that her feet were similarly bound.

Desperate she moved her tied hands rapidly against the metal hoping to wear the plastic down enough to snap it. After, an eternity, the ties remained the same. Flexing, she pulled with every ounce of strength. Her bindings didn't budge.

Suddenly, she heard metal against metal and her eyes were blinded by light. She blinked and tried to focus through the pain of the brightness. After a few moments she could make out a female silhouette.

"Well, hey there sis. So glad you could finally join us."

_Us? _Bridget thought. Who was helping Siobhan?

"Get the car and dump it. I don't want anyone tracing us through it."

"You got it, boss." A male said sarcastically before his footsteps left the space.

Bridget's eyes were adjusting to the light and she finally understood where they were, a storage unit. The small square room looked like any other except for the mattresses lining the walls. The need to muffle sound concerned Bridget but not as much as the other piece of furniture occupying the space. A small steel table, that sat about three feet from her chair, held an array of items. A small ice pick, a silk scarf and the stun gun were laid out with precision, while an out of place wrinkled brown paper bag sat negligently next to them.

Like her sister's mind, the items made no sense.

Siobhan turned to the sliding door and pulled it down plunging the room into darkness once again.

The banishment of light didn't last long. With a flip the light from a suspended bulb turned on.

Ever conscious of the details, Siobhan pulled another mattress in front of the door.

"Don't want anyone seeing the light and getting suspicious, do we." She smiled sickly at Bridget. "We especially don't want anyone to hear your screams. After all, we have a lot of catching up to do and I don't want to be interrupted."

With that last sentence Siobhan let her fist fly. Knuckles collided with Bridget's cheek and an explosion of pain shot into her skull. She didn't have time to dwell on the hit because Siobhan wasn't done. Rearing back her fist connected with Bridget's nose and the world grayed around her as blood dripped down to her mouth.

Bridget cried out but the tape only let out muffled sounds.

"Oh, did you have something to say?" Siobhan leaned over and grasped the tape before ripping it away with relish. "Make it good, sis."

Bridget moaned. The tape had taken layers of her skin with it. The raw surface screamed for relief but all Bridget could do was press her lips together.

"Well?" Siobhan said impatiently.

The unholy light in her sister's eyes had Bridget scared. Intent, she searched for any sign of her twin. She looked for the girl who shared the heart pendant necklace with her year after year. She tried to find the sister who swapped places with her to get out of church or out of chores. She yearned to spot the woman who bailed her out of sticky situations when Bridget had been too drunk to get out on her own. Only, she was nowhere in sight. She couldn't even see a glimpse of that twin. Siobhan was gone.

Righteous vengeance, cold-hearted determination and scorn had taken her place. Gone was the love, it was replaced by hate, deep seeded and nurtured until it was all that was left in her eyes.

"Don't do this!" Bridget implored.

"Don't do what?" Siobhan asked in a sickly sweet voice as she walked to the metal table. She pinned Bridget with her eyes as she lovingly caressed the items that laid in supplication.

Deftly she picked up the small silver ice pick with a golden wood handle. Her fingers curled around the grip to point the tip at Bridget.

"Do you recognize this?" She asked conversationally. "This is the ice pick from Salt Lake City. Do you remember how I bought the little table top bar set, it was quite expensive but I wanted to have a bit of refinement after a long day at work. Do you remember how you came home from one of your drunken parties and stumbled into it breaking the glasses and denting the shaker? This was the only thing to escape your carelessness."

"Please, Siobhan, don't do this."

Quietly she stepped toward her. She leaned in and placed her lips against Bridget's ear.

"What _don't_ you want me to do?" She whispered. "This?" She asked chillingly.

Bridget stiffened as the ice cold metal of the pick trailed against the skin of her neck. Chills of fear shook her body.

"Is this what you _don't_ want me to do?" She traced the instrument down her arm and across her stomach.

"No?" The pick travelled back up until the point rested under her chin. "You don't want me to do that?" The light in Siobhan's eyes changed and the craziness shined out. "Or how about this?!" She screamed just before she plunged the pick down, burying its length in Bridget's thigh.

Bridget screamed as it ripped through her skin and submerged to the hilt. Blood spurted from the wound as Siobhan ripped it out. Her stomach roiled as the pain in her leg radiated throughout her body and blood bubbled out to soak her jeans.

"Is that what you didn't want me to do?" Siobhan asked casually before plunging it down again rupturing her flesh and sliding through the muscle to stop at the bone.

Bridget's guttural cries mixed with Siobhan's laughter as more blood turned Bridget's blue jeans purple.

Tears poured from Bridget's eyes as she concentrated on breathing deep hoping to keep the nausea back. She watched as her blood dripped down the pick to plop slowly one after the other on the cement floor.

"I bet that wasn't what you were talking about was it, Bridget?"

Siobhan tilted her head before turning back to the table. She grabbed the paper bag and smiled evilly at her sister.

"You look like you are in pain." Siobhan said slyly. "How about a pick me up?" She overturned the bag.

Bridget felt fear snake across the chasm of agony as a spoon, a lighter, packet of heroin and a syringe slid onto the table.

"No! Please! No! Don't do this, please, don't do this!" Bridget begged. She would rather be stabbed with the ice pick again then have that in her system. She barely got out alive the last time addiction had her by the throat, she couldn't go through that again and she didn't want to.

"Don't worry, Bridget." Siobhan assured her with false concern. "I'm leaving that for last. I just wanted you to know that once I've left you physically beaten I would take away your proudest accomplishment. With one plunge of the needle I will take your sobriety and once you are sober and begging for more, only then will I take your life!" She leaned in and whispered. "You deserve to die with nothing and that is what you will have, nothing. I'm going to go back to the apartment tonight and slip back into my life. I will kiss my husband while pretending to be the doting wife." She smiled as Bridget cried out. "Once I have everything I want I will kill Andrew and that little bitch, Juliet." She squatted in front of Bridget. "So, please, sister, please know that they are dead and so are you."

"No! Siobhan, please, no! It's me you really want and you have me. Leave them out of it!"

Calmly Siobhan stood and walked back to the table. Ignoring Bridget's pleas, she selected the silk scarf and pulled it through her hand over and over as she stood at Bridget's feet.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, how about this, Bridget? Do you recognize this?"

She continued when Bridget said nothing through her sobs.

"This scarf was in my closet when you slid into my life and became me. It was a gift from Henry. He loved me and bought me little presents to prove it. This was one of those gifts. He was everything to me and you killed his love for me just like you killed Sean!"

Spittle flew from Siobhan's mouth as she screamed her dead son's name.

"You took everything from me, you whore! I'm going to repay the favor!"

She gripped the silk in both hands before dashing behind Bridget and yanking the scarf against her neck.

Bridget's head snapped back as the scarf caught under her chin. The silk soon turned coarse as her breath was cut off. Siobhan tightened the material until it was taut an unforgiving.

"I'm going to kill everything that means anything to you!" Siobhan screamed behind her. "An eye for an eye, right, Bridget?"

The world darkened as Bridget sputtered, trying to breathe.

She was going to die.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

Bridget's head lolled to the side as unconsciousness claimed her once again. Panting Siobhan nudged her with the toe of her boot. Unconvinced, she leaned forward and poked the wound on her thigh. Nothing.

"Damn it!" She stamped her foot and tossed the scarf back on the table.

She had wanted to make this part last a bit longer but as usual her bitch sister had not cooperated. Disgusted she grabbed the duct tape and tore off a piece before slapping it on Bridget's mouth.

Well, she would leave the slut to her nightmares.

Moving the mattress from the door she grabbed her purse and plunged the room into darkness before opening the door enough to get out. Once the door was secured she made her way out of the storage place to hail a cab. In the back seat she pulled out a compact and checked her appearance.

She practiced a few panicked, Bridgety expressions to give to Andrew while she explained that her crazy sister had hit Solomon and taken her to try and get money from her.

Satisfied with her facial expressions she settled into the seat and mentally prepared herself to play the simpering wife to Andrew's knight in shining armor. She hoped she could make it through without puking.

_**Andrew's POV:**_

Andrew paced the foyer as he waited for Solomon to call. He had Shane take Juliet to Solomon's place. He didn't want her here in case things got worse. She didn't want to go but he finally convinced her. He needed to concentrate on finding Bridget and he didn't want to worry about Juliet.

Back and forth he shuffled as he tried to think like Siobhan. Where would she take Bridget?

The only places he knew about seemed unlikely. Solomon already checked the apartment near the hospital. It was empty. He was on his way to check the storage unit now. It seemed doubtful but Andrew still held hope that they would be there.

Andrew pushed his fists against his eyes. Where were they?

His head shot up as the elevator dinged. The doors slid open and he jumped forward pulling Bridget into his arms.

"Oh, Andrew! It was awful." She cried.

"Are you okay?" He gripped the sides of her face. "I was panicked when Solomon called to tell me he was jumped and you were gone."

"I'm sorry to put you through that."

"It's not your fault! Thank heavens you are safe!" He pulled her into his arms and placed his mouth on hers' and in that moment he knew. Even as her lips played the part of the loving wife he knew.

She wasn't Bridget.

**Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ringer "Saving Grace" (Fan Fiction)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ringer or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Bridget's POV:**_

Bridget swam out of the darkness only to find more of it when her eyes opened.

Siobhan was gone.

Pain shot up her leg as she shifted on the hard metal chair. Groaning, she blocked the pain as she tried her bindings again. They were still tight but if she wasn't mistaken the left restraint seemed looser. Not much but some. Hope had her ignoring her aching face and throbbing leg. She continued to struggle with the binding.

She needed to get out of there. Andrew and Juliet were counting on her and Siobhan needed to be taken down.

Fear shot through her at the thought of what would happen when Siobhan got back to the apartment. She thought Bridget was still pretending to be her. She had no idea that Andrew knew the truth. Once she realized her plan wasn't going to work she would kill him and Juliet.

No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to get out!

Frantic she pulled hard on the zip ties making the plastic bite into her wrists. Blood seeped from the broken skin and slid in rivulets down her hands. Using the blood as lubrication she made her hands as small as possible and wiggled them until she felt her hand begin to slide out of the restraint. She cried out in excitement and pulled harder. The knuckles of her left hand slipped through the tight opening and she was free. Tears of joy and pain fell from her eyes as she struggled with her right hand. It wouldn't budge.

Panting she considered her options. She could waste time trying to slip free or she could maneuver the chair to the table and get the ice pick.

With her thigh screaming in agony she used her toes and momentum to scoot the chair to the table. It took another moment to shift herself closer to the ice pick but soon she had it.

Setting to work she slipped the pick under the right zip tie and in moments she was free. She rubbed the circulation back into her abused limb before leaning forward and freeing her feet.

Pain shot up her leg as she stood but she gritted her teeth against the throbbing and limped to the door. She was about to turn on the light when she heard metal rustle from the other side.

Siobhan or her accomplice were back.

The stun gun!

Turning she limped back to the table and grabbed the stun gun before racing back to the side of the door where the light switch was. The door rolled open.

"What the hell!" The accomplice said as he noticed the empty chair and broken zip ties. He reached for the light switch and Bridget used the stun gun.

His body jerked and convulsed before he fell to the floor. Still conscious Bridget used it again. After the third stunning he laid still.

Carefully she stepped around him, ready to use the gun again. He didn't move. Once she was outside the storage unit she pulled the door down and used the lock to shut it tight.

Without wasting a moment she limped down the hall. She needed to get home and stop Siobhan!

_**Andrew's POV:**_

She wasn't Bridget.

The thought spun in Andrew's mind as he ripped his mouth from hers' and backed away.

"Andrew?" Siobhan asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He wiped his mouth with one hand while he reached into the back of his suit pants with the other. Slowly he pulled out the gun he took with him to the loft and pointed it at his wife's black heart.

"Where is she?" He asked calmly.

"Andrew!" Siobhan said shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Where is she?" He demanded harshly.

Siobhan stepped forward and looked earnestly into Andrew's eyes. Andrew wasn't fooled. It was amazing to him that he ever thought Bridget was Siobhan. The light in their eyes was completely different. Sure, they looked identical but Andrew could see that there was no warmth in Siobhan's, only calculation.

"I'm Siobhan, Andrew, I swear! I'm Siobhan!"

He smiled.

"I know you're Siobhan." He stepped closer. "I want to know what you did with Bridget!" He enjoyed the confusion that swept across his wife's manipulative face.

"You know?" She asked incredulously.

"That the woman I've shared a life with for the last 9 months is your twin sister? Yes, I know."

"You know and you still love her?" She asked, completely taken aback.

"Of course I love her! How could I not? She is exactly what I've always wanted for myself and Juliet. She is the best thing that has ever happened to us," he stepped forward and placed the gun between Siobhan's eyes, "and if you have done anything to her, I _will_ kill you."

His finger itched to pull the trigger so he could end it all. Once Siobhan was gone he could marry Bridget and they could finally be the family they wanted. Only he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger and cold bloodedly kill the sister of the woman he loved, no matter how evil she was.

"You won't kill me Andrew." Siobhan said confidently. "You don't have the balls."

Andrew smiled without a single drop of humor.

"You have been trying to kill the woman I love and you plan to kill me and Juliet, I'll kill you, have no doubt." He nudged her head with the gun. "Doubting that will be the last mistake you ever make just like not covering your tracks was a mistake. You really should have done a better job." He smiled as he bluffed. "The police have all your passports and are sifting through the rest of your belongings while Portia and Regan have been remanded into Child Protective Services care until I can prove my paternity and pick them up."

The blood drained from Siobhan's face and insane panic replaced the sick confidence in her eyes. She screamed and lunged at Andrew.

"No! No! No! No! You son of a bitch! You can't take my girls. I'll see you dead first!"

She moved her head as she swung her fist hitting Andrew in the face. The gun blazed to life and the bullet swept across Siobhan's scalp carving a groove through her hair. Blood poured from the wound but it did little to slow down her maniacal attack. Over and over she hit Andrew while he defended himself and tried to subdue her.

She knocked him back and his leg caught on the console table causing him to lose his balance. Falling to the floor the gun skidded across the foyer. Scrambling they fought to reach the gun first. Siobhan's hand closed around the butt and she lifted the death machine to Andrew.

At the moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Andrew watched in awe as a bloodied Bridget dove for her sister. The gun flew from Siobhan's hand and clattered against the wall. Andrew leapt for it. Holding the gun he watched Bridget reach up and place a piece of black plastic against Siobhan's throat.

She activated the trigger and they watched as Siobhan bucked and jerked while electricity pulsed into her body. Stunned for a moment but far from done, Siobhan lunged and Bridget pushed her back before stunning her again. Siobhan's body shuddered as she slammed her head against the wall knocking her unconscious.

Bridget stood up as she eyed her sister whose chest rose and fell but didn't move otherwise.

"Bridget!"

Andrew leapt over Siobhan's body and pulled Bridget into his arms. She cried out as his leg hit her injured thigh. He glanced down and anger filled him.

"What did she do to you?" He said in anguish.

Tears fell down her battered and bruised face. Blood soaked the better part of her left thigh and angry ligature marks marred her throat.

"It doesn't matter." She croaked.

The elevator dinged. Andrew raised the gun and stepped in front of Bridget so she was completely covered by his body. He didn't know who was coming through those doors but he would be ready.

"Andrew!" Solomon called out with his hands raised.

Andrew lowered the gun.

Solomon looked at the bloody and unconscious Siobhan before turning back to Andrew and Bridget.

"Is she dead?"

"No." Andrew said with regret.

Bridget looked around Andrew's shoulder.

"Bridget!" Solomon stepped forward. "Are you okay? I went to the storage facility. The door was busted down."

"I'm okay." She smiled sadly. "Siobhan's accomplice must have gotten out. He came back just as I got free. I used the stun gun on him then locked him in." She looked at Andrew. "It's a good thing he came back otherwise I never would have gotten here in time."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Andrew asked gently, cupping her battered face.

Her eye was blackening and he saw bruises marring the creamy skin. She winced when he lifted her chin to inspect the mark across her neck. The psychotic bitch strangled her. She reached up to take his hands and he noticed her bloody and raw wrists. Closing his eyes against the rage in his heart he used every ounce of self control not to use his gun on Siobhan. The pain Bridget had to endure broke his heart. Shoving it aside he continued his inspection. Andrew took a closer look at her leg.

"Call an ambulance," he told Solomon, "Bridget needs to go to the hospital."

"What about her?" Solomon asked gesturing to Siobhan.

"Hide the bitch in the bedroom." Andrew spat.

"No." Bridget said quietly before continuing. "Solomon, tie Siobhan up but don't move her then call the police, please."

Andrew drew back in shock.

"No! Absolutely not! They will finger print you to tell the difference between you both! They will know you are Bridget." He shook his head emphatically. "No, we need time to figure out a way to change the records. We…"

"No." Bridget interrupted calmly.

"Yes!" Andrew yelled grabbing the phone from Solomon before he could place the call.

Solomon didn't say a word. He removed his tie and set to work trussing up Siobhan.

"No." Bridget took his hands and implored him with her eyes. "I told you that once we found her I would turn myself in and I meant it."

"Why? Why can't you just keep things the way they are? You can be Siobhan in public and nothing has to change." His eyes begged her to agree.

"I don't want to be Siobhan." She said simply. "I want to be me. I also want to be the person you deserve and someone Juliet can look up to. So I have to do this. I have to set an example. I will own up to what I've done wrong and I will pay the price. It doesn't mean I won't fight like hell to keep my freedom but I will answer for my own past. It is the only way we can have the future we deserve."

"No." Andrew pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as her injuries would allow. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"You won't." She hugged him and smiled. "We'll contact Agent Machado. I think once I tell him the whole truth he will help us."

Andrew felt the truth in her words. It was irrational to think that they could live with the lie. Lies are what nearly destroyed them before. It was selfish to make her live a lie for the rest of her life simply because he was scared.

Solemnly, he turned and handed the phone back to Solomon who took it hesitantly.

"Are you absolutely sure, Bridget?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She gripped Andrew's hand. "It's time I took back my life."

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

_6 months later_

Siobhan stared out the window of the psychiatric hospital where she was awaiting trial for the murder of John Delario, the kidnapping of Gemma Butler, which resulted in her death, and all the other sins she committed.

The Oak tree outside her window stood strong and proud while its leaves danced in the breeze but she didn't notice it. She didn't even see the massive tree. Instead, she saw a vision of herself standing in front of a bound Bridget. Smiling in glee, she raised her gun and put a bullet between Bridget's eyes. The back of her head exploded splattering blood and brains on the mattress that hung on the wall of the storage unit.

Over and over she replayed what she should have done. If she could go back she would never have left Bridget alive. She would have killed before heading back to the apartment.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head groggily as the vision faded away. The drugs they've given her dulled her mind and she could no longer focus on more than one thing at once.

A doctor holding a clipboard walked in.

"How are you feeling today, Siobhan."

"I'm good, doctor." She slurred. She concentrated on making her mouth smile. Charm had gotten her everything she wanted growing up and she would use it now to get out of here. "I think I can go home today. I'm the picture of health."

Her dull blond hair hung in untidy ropes and her pallid skin was blotchy while her eyes were dull. Her outside finally matched her inside.

"Now, Siobhan you know that you aren't going to be going anywhere. You are here until a judge says you are ready to go back to prison or your trial is over and a jury decides your fate."

"But I'm fine. Bridget lied. She set me up." She said through gritted teeth, her tenuous composure slipping. "I'm fine!" She screamed. "I'm fine! It was all Bridget's fault. Let me out of here! I'm fine!"

"Orderlies!"

Two strong men came into the room and held her body down as it bucked and she screamed. The nurse stepped up to the bed and gave her shot.

Moments later the fight slipped out of her body and suddenly she was back in the storage unit pulling the trigger and ending her sister's life, over and over and over and over…

_**Bridget's POV:**_

"Thank you Agent Machado."

Victor Machado's dark eyes laughed from under the blackest thickest lashes Bridget had ever seen on anyone, male or female.

"Call me Vic. I think after everything we've been through you should call me Vic, don't you think?"

"Okay, Vic," Bridget smiled, "we just wanted to thank you for everything you did."

"Yes, thank you!" Andrew agreed as he shook Vic's hand.

The last six months had been hard and insanely emotional but with Vic's help and the support from Andrew and Juliet she got through it. Amazingly, Vic was able to talk to the right people and Bridget was able to serve her time through giving to the community.

Siobhan hadn't been as lucky. Her sins came out in force and she was remanded to prison to await her trial. While there her sanity seemed to slip further and further from reach until a judge decided to move her to a psychiatric hospital.

Bridget hadn't seen her in person since the night at the apartment. She still had nightmares about being held in the storage unit and though her wounds were healed, just the thought of seeing Siobhan again caused her to have a panic attack. She began therapy, thanks to Andrew's urging, and it has helped with the anxiety and nightmares but she was far from ready.

Andrew got a paternity test done on the twins once Siobhan told the police where they were. It came back positive. He was a father of twin girls. Bridget had been thrilled for all of them. They picked Portia and Regan up and brought them home. Andrew was amazing with the girls and was there for them even at 3:00 a.m. when they wouldn't settle down and needed to be walked up and down the hall. He was patient, loving and completely in love with his kids, all of them.

Juliet took to them immediately and loved helping take care of them. She showed so much promise of the woman she would become. Bridget couldn't be prouder or happier to call Juliet her daughter.

Bridget could still remember the feeling of Juliet's arms around her the night of the storage unit. She cried for Bridget's pain and hugged her tight telling her she loved her. That memory would be burned in Bridget's mind for the rest of her life. She asked if she could call her mom and Bridget whole heartedly said yes.

Their relationship only grew stronger after that.

Andrew's divorce from Siobhan was finalized last week and he was finally free of her insanity. The scandal surrounding the entire affair showed them who their true friends were. Jeff and Greer accepted Bridget and embraced their love. A handful of others did not. Though, being true Upper East Siders, the scandal was fuel for gossip so the invitations still poured in.

Andrew and Bridget's relationship seemed to deepen every day. She never thought she deserved the kind of love he gave her but she realized now that as long as she returned that love they were worthy of each other.

So, the saga was over, Vic was heading back to Wyoming and they could finally start living normally.

She hugged him tight. She would miss Victor Machado, her guardian angel, even when she didn't know it.

He pulled away and looked Bridget in the eyes.

"So you promise to stay out of trouble, right?"

She laughed.

"You can count on it." Turning serious, she continued. "Sorry for deceiving you, I really am. I wish I had listened to my instincts and called you when Jimmy told me that I couldn't trust the FBI but my instincts had been so wrong in the past I couldn't trust them."

"Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled that you lied to me for so long but after what Jimmy did, I realize that you really didn't know who you could trust and then you were in too deep. I get that but please tell me that you are done lying to me."

Bridget nodded vigorously.

"I am."

Vic laughed.

"Good. Well, I have to catch my flight back to Wyoming."

Bridget leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Fly safe."

He raised a hand in goodbye as he stepped on the elevator of the apartment. The doors closed and Bridget sighed.

"It's officially over." She sighed in relief.

Well, it was over until the trial but she didn't want to bring that up. They would have to deal with it but not right now. For now, their part was over and that was a reason to relax and smile.

"Yes, it is." Andrew smiled as he turned her in his arms. "I think we need to celebrate."

Bridget smiled as she gazed into the eyes of the man she loved and who loved her in return.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

"Great! Lydia is watching the twins."

Lydia was the nanny they hired. She came highly recommended by Greer who has known her for years.

"Put on a dress and your dancing shoes, I'm taking you out." Andrew said.

"Hold on! Shouldn't we wait for Juliet?"

Andrew smiled mysteriously.

"She is going to meet us."

Bridget narrowed her eyes. He obviously planned a surprise. Well, he wasn't the only one with a surprise. She smiled slyly to herself.

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled secretively.

"You'll see."

_**Andrew and Bridget's POV:**_

_Forty Five Minutes Later_

Andrew pulled a blindfolded Bridget through the doors of a tiny Manhattan bistro he rented out for the evening.

Candles danced on every surface while the tables held white cloths and lots of rich and delicious food in silver serving wear.

With a flourish he pulled off the blindfold and Bridget was greeted with an explosion of sound.

"SURPRISE!"

She laughed and smacked Andrew on the arm before turning and kissing him. The crowd whistled and teased until they broke their kiss and Bridget turned back to their guests.

Juliet, Solomon, Shane, Greer and Jeff clapped and smiled back at her. They came forward and everyone exchanged hugs, Bridget never felt more loved.

Andrew watched the woman who turned his bitter world sweet and marveled at her beauty, inside and out. He cleared his throat loudly to get the groups attention.

"Excuse me, everyone! First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out and celebrating our freedom from madness but I'd like to give us further reason to celebrate."

Smiling with mirrored love, he took Bridget's left hand and sank to one knee.

Bridget clapped her right hand over her mouth while her eyes filled with tears. The crowd watched eagerly but Andrew and Bridget saw nothing but each other.

"Bridget, I love you." He began. "As complicated as our life has been over the last year and half that one fact has always been constant, even when I wouldn't let myself admit it. I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had given her the night he asked her to re-marry him when he thought she was Siobhan. The oval diamonds nestled snugly in the center of a ring of smaller diamonds and shone like the stars as he gripped it between his thumb and forefinger. "You told me to keep this ring and give it to you when I was sure that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Tears fell unchecked from Bridget's face as she nodded.

"Well, the truth is I should have given it to you the second you told me to wait because deep down I knew that you were the woman I want to spend my life with. You are, Bridget. You are the woman I love more than my next breath and I want to spend a lifetime proving it to you. I love you. I trust you and I want to pledge my life to yours' from this day on. Will you marry me?"

Bridget closed her eyes and marveled at the intensity of her love for the man at her feet. He was everything to her but she needed to make sure he knew everything before she said the word that was screaming in her heart.

"I love you, Andrew, more than you can ever know but I need to tell you something before I give you my answer."

The crowd murmured in confusion.

Bridget leaned down and cupped her hand against Andrew's ear and whispered softly.

"I'm pregnant."

Andrew's head shot up and Bridget laughed at his staggered look. He wasn't the only one who could surprise.

"You are?" He whispered with shell-shocked eyes. He was going to be a father again. For a split second he wasn't sure what to feel, after all he had twins less than a year old but soon joy, absolute joy, overshadowed everything else.

Shouting with happiness he picked Bridget up and kissed her hard before spinning her around. Her laughter shot out and affected the crowd who laughed with her.

Quickly, Andrew set her down and cupped her face in his hands kissing her sweetly.

"So, you are happy, I take it." She whispered.

"No." He said seriously before breaking into a face splitting grin. "I'm ecstatic!" He kissed her again before he suddenly stopped and stepped back. He crouched until he was eye to eye with the love of his life. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes." She said simply. "I will marry you."

The smile on his face could have lit the whole of Manhattan. He placed the ring on her finger and dipped her in his arms kissing the breath from her body.

The crowd clapped, shouted and whistled in approval.

He set her upright before turning them both to face their friends.

"Well, we are getting married and I'm going to insist it is soon," Bridget said slyly, "because I'm pregnant!"

Juliet's jaw dropped, then she shrieked and ran forward hugging them both while the crowd clapped and called out congratulations.

"I hope I get a brother!" Juliet said as she hugged them both before dancing away.

Andrew laughed and hugged Bridget from behind. Gently he cupped his hands over her still flat stomach. Her left hand covered his and the circle of light on her finger danced in the candlelight reflecting the love and happiness in the hearts of the happy couple and the family and friends who surrounded them.

_The End_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please take a moment to let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
